


Lets Play A Game

by Kaya4114



Category: Real Person Fiction, Totalcox - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, TB lives in England and has no wife, The pronz are in the last chappy the rest is SFW for the most part, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/pseuds/Kaya4114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The co-optional crew decide to room together for Blizzcon.  So what happens when you add TB and Jesse + Video Games and Alcohol? An interesting weekend, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fun little fic idea I have had floating around Tumblr that I decided to post here.

————————————————

It was a bright sunny day in Los Angeles, California –no different from any other day they had usually. The plane had finally touched down in LAX as a very grumpy Brit had finally reached his country of residence for the next week.

The past 14 hours had been grueling and the dark haired man wanted nothing more than to have a proper drink and a real chair to sit on–one that wasn’t next to a mother with a screaming baby.

As the stewardess’ voice came over the speakers, he let out a relieved sigh.

***

Jesse had been waiting at the airport for maybe an hour, when he heard an announcement over the pa, and stood up from his seat in the waiting area to see John finally appear, suitcases in hand and a sour frown on his face.

The blonde grinned widely.

“HEEEYYY Buddy! How was your flight?”

Jesse rushed to the man, promptly taking his bags from him. John just scowled at the American in response.

“I hate flying….” He grumbled.

Choosing to ignore the comment in true Jesse fashion, he simply patted the mans back with a large grin plastered on his face.

“Good ta hear! You ready for Blizzcon?”

John didn’t reply. His ass was sore from sitting for 13 hours strait and he had massive jet lag yet couldn’t get any sleep on the damn plane. He didn’t need to reply though. Jesse knew full well this was going to happen. It did every time the man ever came to visit - granted that was never very often.

Walking towards Jesse’s car, the man got inside and the two had drove back to Jesse’s apartment.

“Don’t worry TB, I’ve got just the thing to cheer you up when we get to my place.” The blonde had said. John just grunted in response, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of stretching his legs out somewhat more in Jesse’s car. The only thought in his mind was that this was going to be an interesting week.

Blizzcon was on it’s way, and as usual, they had invited John “Totalbiscuit” Bain be there to commentate the Starcraft Tournament. After many years of turning the invite down due to other plans at the time, the Brit was surprised to find that this year he had a vacant gap in his schedule. Agreeing to attend, he had began to book a two way flight to America and started to pack his things.

Unfortunately, after already replying to Blizzard’s RSVP, he had ran into a small snag: The only flights available for the weekend he needed to attend, had return flights at the earliest of one week later and nothing sooner than that.

Unsure of what to do, he had mentioned it on that weeks episode of the co-optional podcast, saying that he didn’t really have the money or time to book a hotel for more than three to four days, and that he was worried he may have to get back to Blizzard to decline. As the three others on the podcast all frowned sadly at the news, Jesse had spoke up and decided to intervene. If money was the issue then why not stay at his place?

It would make more sense, as it would save John some money, and make the whole trip cost effective rather than spending the money on a hotel for the whole week. John thought about the offer and decided to agree.

So here he was. Tired, sore, and exhausted. But he was here.

The two had entered the apartment as Jesse shut the door behind him.

“Make your self at home.” He said as he went right for the fridge. He grabbed a couple beers and tossed one at TB, who smiled at his friend for the first time the whole trip.

“This should be fun… I haven’t been to Blizzcon for a few years now.” John said to Jesse. The blonde turned from the fridge, closing it and grinned back at his friend, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, I think so too. Dodger should be there as well, and we were thinking about getting a hotel for the four of us.”

John raised his eyebrow taking a swig of his beer.

“Four?”

Upon seeing that look, Jesse chuckled and nodded, explaining farther.

“Yeah. Crendor is gonna be there too. It would be less expensive than each having our own room. Hell, if you have any spare time for your self, we should all do a Co-optional Podcast while we’re there. I’m sure the fans would love it.”

John just quietly thought about that as he took another sip of his beer. It didn’t seem like a bad idea. Gather a small table, set up the lap top and record… Maybe host a Q and A… It could work maybe.. As it was, they still had a day to decide. Blizzcon’s opening night was that Friday, and tomorrow they were heading out to the hotel, so John figured he could decide on that later. Nodding, the man smiled as the two of them walked off into Jesse’s living room and over the next few hours, the two friends sat around talking.

As the time had passed with them chatting away, they finished their beer and soon enough, ten pm hit. Glancing at the clock, Jesse let out a small yawn.

“We should be getting to bed. Tomorrow’s a big day.” John nodded as the blonde continued, “I’ll show you to your room, it’s over here.”

Following the man to the guest bedroom, John smiled at his friend and sat down on the bed. Jesse just smiled back before shutting the door with a “Goodnight.”

As TB got ready to hit the hay for the evening, he absentmindedly noticed that the bed had no pillows on it. After a brief thought, he remembered seeing on the couch a couple pillows with a matching pillow case to the bed spread he was sitting on, and chuckled to him self lightly.

~I guess he isn’t used to having company.~

Taking off his shirt and laying out his clothes for the next day, John suddenly remembered a few other things he still needed to do before the end of the week. He debated momentarily about putting it off, but soon decided it would probably be a good idea to pull out his lap top and work on them. Before he knew it though, his exhaustion from the flight hit him and he was out like a light, his computer still on.

***

Jesse had shut the door to the guest bed room and proceeded to head back to his own for the evening. Though he wasn’t particularity tired, he knew he had to get up early in the morning to finish packing, and Brooke was going to text him the final details about the room her and Eric had booked with Jesse’s card.

As he entered his bed room, the blonde smiled to him self in thought. He was happy John had decided to do Blizzcon this year. Every time the convention was announced, Jesse would ask if he was going- only to have John tell him about why he couldn’t attend. ‘I need to get a video out.’ 'My family asked me to house sit for them that week’ 'I have too much to do.’… They always sounded like excuses, so it was a nice change to have him actually agree to go.

When John had told him, Jesse was ecstatic. Finally he had a chance to hang out with his best friend from over seas and actually spend some time with him in person. That’s why the blonde had jumped at the chance to let the man crash at his place for the week. No flights going out for less than a week to the US, so that would mean the Brit would have to decline once again? Nun uh, no way– Jesse would have none of that… and now that he was here, the blonde had made a promise to him self that the two of them would have a blast that whole week.

Jesse sat down on his bed, the smile still present on his lips. Oh yes, the two of them would have fun– He had made preparations for that. The blondes eyes darted to the end table by his bed; two receipts haphazardly placed upon it: One for 2 large bottles of Jack Daniels, and 6 party size bags of various chips, and the other receipt for the rental of 16 various multiplayer games for PS3 and Xbox360.

The two youtubers both specialized mainly in computer games for their work, so it was always a nice change to sit down and play a console game. That was why Jesse had chosen the medium he did. Nodding to him self in satisfaction, he decided to get up one last time to make sure John had everything he needed before bed – after all, it’s what a good host would do for their guest. Walking back to the guest bedroom, Jesse lightly rapped on the door.

“John? Just checking to make sure you have everything you need.. It occurred to me I didn’t return the pillows to the room from where I had them before.”

After a brief moment of silence, he decided to crack the door open. Maybe the man didn’t need pillows… He peeked inside only to see John passed out on the bed, his lap top’s screen saver bouncing back and fourth, his head laying flat against the keyboard.

Jesse smiled warmly… 13 to 14 hours or so was a long time to be on a plane. The man was probably so exhausted.

Jesse slowly tip toed to the computer and carefully removed it from John’s head, closing it up after checking to make sure everything was saved. He then went and retrieved the pillows from the living room and carefully placed them by John’s head. Finally, the blonde went to grab a spare blanket from the closet. He then returned and placed it neatly over John’s back.

It wasn’t perfect, but it certainly had to be more comfortable than a laptop to sleep on. He then returned back to his own room for the night.

***

As the sun poured through the window the next morning, John awoke to see that his lap top was in sleep mode and he had a blanket placed over his back that hadn’t been there the night prior. Smiling a little to him self at Jesse’s hospitality, he got up to find that the blonde had made breakfast. A plate of bacon and eggs was sitting at the table, Jesse standing over the stove top, spatula in hand.

“Eat up buddy! We gotta get going soon. I already spoke with Dodger and they’re at the hotel already.”

Picking up the fork, John smiled before replying,

“Really? Well I’m sure we’ll make it there soon enough.. oh and thank you for this.” and proceeded to dig into the light meal.

Jesse went to sit down at the table with John, and finished eating his own plate of food, which was already half gone by the time the brit had made his way into the kitchen.

“You’re welcome. Yeah, they said they’d call us closer to one o clock to see where we were. I’m almost done packing, I just need to add a few things.”

John nodded back before taking another bite and began to think of all the things he needed to remember to bring.

John had packed his suitcase into the trunk of Jesse’s car when the two had arrived from the airport, and besides his lap top, the man had figured it would be better to just leave the heavy thing in the back until they were ready to head to the hotel. After gathering the few things he brought inside with him back out to the car, the two had headed off to the hotel they had prebooked rooms for.

The sun was high in the sky at this point as the two of them raced down the highway. It wasn’t a far drive for the two of them, but they wanted to be there early enough to settle in before the opening ceremony began that evening. Among the casual chit chat between them, Jesse’s cell phone rang. Not taking his eyes off the road, he tossed it to John.

“You can answer it.. It’s probably Dodger. ”

John glanced at the digital clock on the dash making note of the time before picking up the phone. He opened it with a 'hello’, and sure enough it was.

“HEY, TB! Glad to see you made it. I was just calling to make sure we were all meeting up at the same place.”

John chuckled a little at her energy.

“Yeah. Jesse said we booked a room for four people in the Marriott. He also said something about doing a special Podcast there. I’m actually up for that if you are. Is Eric with you?”

There was brief pause before a deep voice came on the phone.

“Hey, John! What’s up? Ya lookin’ forward to the convention?”

“Nice to see you’re going too.” John replied, “I probably shouldn’t talk for very much longer, but yes I am indeed looking forward to Blizzcon.. Jesse’s driving and we should be there in about ten more minutes. I’m gonna let you go, alright?”

The other line was silent again for a minute before Dodgers voice came on again,

“Alright! See you when you get here.”

And at that, the line went dead. John passed the phone back to Jesse, who placed it back into his pocket, and the two returned to talking about their plans for the week.

***

Upon arriving, Jesse parked the car on the north side of the lot and the two of them stepped out of the vehicle with a stretch before walking to the trunk to grab their things. John took in the whole scene, making note of the various things around them.

The hotel its self was huge and many people were hustling about the area - probably also attending Blizzcon. Across the road was the Hilton Hotel, which was one of the other choices John had considered staying at for the duration of the convention before they had decided on the one they were at now. Up the street there was supposed to be a seven eleven as well as various restaurants the four of them could go to grab a bite to eat, and the convention center was just around the corner.

John smiled at Jesse, the excitement finally getting to him.

“So, where are we all supposed to meet?”

Closing the trunk, suitcases in hand, Jesse smiled back at his British friend before replying as the two of them started walking towards the large building.

“There’s supposed to be this lobby place down the hall from where you check in. The hotel’s already paid for, so all I have to do is just show my credit card to the receptionist and they will hand us our room keys. I’m guessing Dodger and Crendor are waiting on us for the keys, since the room was reserved under my card, so the two of them would probably be in that lobby area thing.”

John nodded as the two made there way in. The automatic doors slid open as a cold blast of air hit the two of them, a large contrast from the stuffy LA heat outside. About 25 feet ahead, a young lady– probably in her late thirties– sat behind a long and somewhat tall wooden desk that stretched from one end of the wall to the other.

The two of them approached the desk as the woman smiled sweetly at them.

“Welcome to the Anaheim Marriott. How can I help you?”

Jesse smiled at the women, showing her his credit card.

“Yeah, my name is Jesse Cox and I have a room for four reserved for two nights.”

The lady then took his card and typed something up on the computer before handing him four shiny room cards and thanking him for his business, wishing him a pleasant stay.

Handing John one of the key cards, the two then proceeded to wander about the hotel.

“So the lobby is supposed to be this way, I’m assuming?” John asked, walking down the hall as the two of them turned the corner. Jesse nodded back with a smile on his face as he started looking around, trying to spot Brooke and Eric.

The halls were long and tall and the whole place had really fancy carpeting. Many of the con goers were already dolled up in costume, and eventually the two friends came up upon a cozy spot to sit and check in on their nowhere-to-be-seen room mates. As John sat down in one of the comfy chairs and Jesse began to pull out his phone, sure enough a pare of voices called down the hall, distracting the men from their thoughts.

“Jesse! TB!”

John and Jesse’s eyes rose up to see both Dodger and Crendor walking up to them with giant smiled on their faces.

“Hey! I was just about to call you to see where you were. Here, I have the room keys for you both. How’s your day been so far?”

Brooke chuckled and replied with a smile, Eric taking a seat next to TB.

“It’s been ok. Crendor here stayed over at my place last night, and after I had finished texting you the final cost of the room and letting you know everything went through, we headed to bed and came out here first thing. We actually just finishing getting lunch.”

“We had Tacos,” Eric piped up with a smile, “They were really yummy. So, did ya wanna head up to our room now? I’m kinda getting tired of lugging around these suit cases.”

Jesse nodded back as John replied,

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

The four then all got up and walked over to the elevators to head up to their room, chatting all the way there.  
Upon arriving, they at that point decided who was sleeping where.

The room had two queens– one on either side, and the hotel had free wifi much to Jesse and Crendors amusement. John pulled out his laptop again, setting it up at the small desk by the window so he could actually finish the work he needed to get done yesterday evening. After doing that, the brit fell backwards onto the bed with a flop, a large grin on his face. Jesse smiled back at John, excited about all the fun they would have.

“This place is nice.” He had remarked, and the others all agreed with a nod. A moment of silence passed as they all took in the moment and thought about their plans. Dodger then chuckled a little and said to them,

“I hate to be a girl, but I’m gonna hog the bathroom for a while. I want to put on my costume, and maybe go down and get a few photo ops. You boys can do what you like, if you need me, I have my cell.”

Jesse just nodded and said to John and Eric, “I might go do the same. It’s going to be a busy weekend, and the opening ceremony starts in an hour. Besides, I think the Starcraft tourney registration is only shortly after that, and I’m sure TB here needs to head down. What about you?”

Crendor just shrugged and said,

“I might check out the WoW booth if they have it up early. I hear there is a new expansion in the make and I am kind of curious what it’s about. If not, then I may just wander around doing random recording. non-content doesn’t make it’s self you know.”

“Just so long as it doesn’t involve me this time.” John said to him with a chuckle, jest in his voice being very present, “The last thing we need is more fuel fanning the flames of some of the ideas your videos give our viewers.”

“Hey, that fridge video was awesome.” Eric replied. Dodger just laughed and wandered into the bathroom with her outfit,

“Ok boys. I’ll leave that argument to you.”

Closing the door, John sat up on the bed as Jesse grabbed his convention badge, getting ready to head downstairs again.

“I think I’m gonna stick around up here and finish the rest of my video I had to have out two days ago. You guys go ahead and have fun. I’ll be down later.”

Then the four all said their goodbyes and went on with their night.

***

Sometime later after the opening ceremony had finished and the convention was in full swing, Jesse had wandered over to the Starcraft booth to see what John was up to. Apparently they had finished the seeding and the Tourney would start first thing the next day. As John was walking away from his commentators booth, he spotted Jesse approaching.

“Hey!” Jesse had said, “How did it go?”

John smiled a large grin and proceeded to tell him,

“It went alright. To be expected, Soulkey got the best seed, so I imagine he is going to clean house over the next few days to be sure. How about you? How was your first day?”

Jesse smiled,

“I had fun. They announced a new WoW expansion and tomorrow they will be showing art for it, as well as a few 'surprises’ but.. heh.. they almost never tell you what they are.”

“That’s true. I guess we’ll find out then. You’ll have to relay the information to me tomorrow evening.”

Jesse nodded, agreeing to do that. He then asked,

“When did you want to do the podcast?”

John thought about it momentarily,

“Well, I have most of the day to have to commentate the tournament tomorrow, but I’m sure there will be time afterwards. The first day ends at 10pm, so maybe we can do something then?”

“I’ll see what I can set up. OH! I meant to tell you.. I brought something from home that I think all four of us can enjoy. It’s back up in the room if you wanted to join us.”

Curiosity piqued Johns interest and he simply responded,

“Hmm?”

Jesse just laughed and said, “Well come on then.” proceeding to walk off in the direction of the hotel. Shrugging, John followed.

***

Dodger was laying on the bed resting her feet. She had been walking around all day and she guessed more than 300 people must have taken her picture. A small smile on her face in spite of the ache in her heals, she heard footsteps approaching as the door went 'click’ and in strode Jesse and John - both of whom looked tired as well.

“Hey guys. How was your day?”

Jesse chuckled to him self, wasting no time and immediately walked over to his suit case, riffling through it clearly in search of something. John just sat on the other bed, laying down a moment to relax.

“It was good. Just business as usual for any SC2 tourney really. And your self?”

Brooke just laughed lightly,

“My feet are killing me.”

At that point Jesse decided to speak up.

“Well maybe this will help.” He said, holding up one of the bottles of Jack he had purchased earlier.

The other two both gave him a look, Dodger laughing and John replying,

“Ugh.. Jack Danials? That cheap wine we had at the last live Podcast would have been better.”

In response, Jesse frowned,

“Hey now! I just got this because I figured it could be fun to get drunk at a convention. ”

Suddenly the door opened with a click, and in came Crendor.

“Did someone say something about getting drunk? That sounds fun to me. Perfect non content.”

Eric walked over to the bed Dodger was laying on, and sat down. Jesse just chuckled and tossed the bottle to him before pulling out the other one as well as the snacks.

“I don’t think TB would appreciate being filmed, dude. But we could make a game out of this maybe….”

Jesse then proceeded to pull out his Xbox360. He brought it with, because he thought multiplayer games were more fun as a group, and slowly a fun idea for a game came to him.

“We could play games, and the loser has to take a shot.”

Dodger sat up with a smile.

“I like this idea. What about you Eric?”

“I’m down for some multiplayer. John?”

TB just laid there for a moment before replying.

“I have a feeling this is going to be a terrible idea… But I’m in. Just as long as I don’t lose, I should be fine…”

Jesse smiled, chuckling as he started to hook up the system to the hotel TV. Brooke and Eric then climbed onto the same bad John was now sitting up on, and he added with a grunt,

“… And I have some motivation too.. That particular whiskey is bloody awful.”

Jesse just piped up while fiddling with the cables, the other two just chuckling at the comment,

“Oh I’m sure you’ll come to enjoy it by the end of the night.”

“We’ll soon see.”

***

As the night wore on, the games got shorter and shorter as the players became more and more inebriated. Soon enough both bottles of Jack were almost completely gone, and no one could decide who was the winner.

Jesse just finished beating Eric at another round of Call of Duty, and giggled like a little girl as Crendor just sat there pouting.

“Lo..look… I wasshent trying that hard okay? I’m.. I think I’m done playing thish game now.”

John pointed at him with a mocking tone,

“Thatsh juz cuz you’re bad at thish kinda game. I’d say that.. I .. won the mosht.”

Brooke shook her head, giggling as well.

“Naw.. I think that I won more..”

There was a small moment of silence in the room, before Eric then stood up really quickly off the bed,

“I got it!!” He said, before quickly getting a terrible head rush and falling back down onto his ass. None the less he continued,

“Why don’t we all play a super fun game! I super old and fun game.” He said, the idea giving his mind a moment of slightly more clarity.

“What game do you have in mind?” John had asked. He may have been somewhat sloshed, but he still had a really bad feeling about this and was almost afraid to ask.

“Lets play truth or dare!”

Dodger started laughing uncontrollably and Jesse followed suit. Upon the mention of that, John began to sober up somewhat. Yep. Bad idea to ask.

“Oh my god! That’s a great idea!” Jesse had said, and Brooke just continued to giggle, nodding in agreement.

“I refuse.” Was John’s response. But Crendor wouldn’t accept that answer.

“What? Are ya chicken?”

The alcohol fueling John’s ego, and clouding his minimal judgement, he was pushed to defend him self.

“No.. ” Trying to think of an out for this silly idea, he came up with something quickly, “I just don’t want to find a video of my drunk escapades on the internet sometime later.”

“I wont record it. I promise. Not unless someone makes a dare that involves the camera, I will leave it here on the desk next to your computer. ”

Dodger and Jesse then added their two sense, urging him to join in on the fun game.

“Cummon TB! I’ll be like high school again. We can start off with easy questions, and you don’t even have to pick dare.” Brooke co-horsed.

“Yeah, come on John. Don’t be a chicken. Now’s your chance to get back at me for all the shit I put you through on the podcast.” Said Jesse with a smirk.

John just thought about it and some evil ideas came to mind. After a moment, reluctantly.. he spoke.

“..Fine… But- I GET TO GO FIRST!”

“Deal.” The other three said.

At that, the three all sat in a circle on the bed.

This was going to be an interesting night. But how interesting was the question..


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2. Things get a little more interesting now. If Dodger seems out of character, I write it off as because she is drunk.

—————————————————————-

A circle on the bed, the four friends sat. The stakes were made and the game was raised. Truth or Dare.

John looked over at Crendor with an evil smile. It was his ‘brilliant’ idea.. so he should be the one to suffer first.

“Eric.. Truth or Dare.” The Brit said with a confident smirk.

Upon thinking carefully, Crendor replied.

“..Truth.”

John rolled his eyes. So he was gonna take the easy route hmm? Now to think of a good question to ask. John glanced around the room trying to think of something, but nothing was coming to mind. Eventually, he just decided to go with the first question he thought about.

“Ok.. What is the most embarrassing thing you have done or had happen to you recently?”

Eric sat there silently for a moment thinking. He glanced over at Jesse momentarily and a light blush came to his cheeks. Noticing this, Jesse frowned.

“Ok.. Clearly this has to do with me somehow. Spill. You chose truth after all.”

TB smirked at the success of his question as Crendor began to shift uncomfortably. Finally, he closed his eyes and answered.

“Well.. this one time I was visiting a friend..”

“Who.” Both John and Jesse said to him in unison. Dodger just sat there staring, completely amused by the whole exchange.

“Ok ok.. I was visiting Jesse, right… And I happened to get up to go to the bathroom one night, and I heard something coming from your room…” He said looking at Jesse, his face bright pink at this point.

“Go on…” Jesse said, also starting to blush a little now.

“And I kind of wondered what that noise was, so I tip toed to your bedroom door– which was sill mostly open by the way!– And I looked through the crack to see what that noise was. .. And I found out..”

John, smirking, wanted to make his suffering last so he responded,

“And what did you find?”

Jesse was now bright red as well, as he knew exactly what Crendor saw. But unless he forfeit and be forced into a public dare, he had to continue - so say the rules of the game.

“Jesse was laying on his bed, masturbating to some kind of porn on his lap top.”

Jesse was curious about one more thing, but he was quite afraid to ask. He had no idea that Eric woke up that night.. he normally doesn’t watch things of that nature when he has a guest over.. but he had been pent up all day and figured the man was in bed. Did he see exactly what it was? He really didn’t want that changing their friendship. The booze from earlier fueling Jesse’s courage, he attempted to ask,

“I had no idea you.. erm.. saw me. Next time I will try to be more discreet about that..”

Before he could get the question out though, Crendor smiled at Jesse (who was now the one blushing the most) and replied.

“It’s fine. I know guys like to look at sexy women sometimes.. I was just more worried you would have been angry to know I intruded on your privacy.”

Jesse shook his head, the tension visibly gone. He didn’t see everything apparently.

“It’s fine. I’m actually glad you told me. Next time I’ll be sure to shut the door.. and I’ll be more quiet.”

John, watching the exchange between them, frowned at the fact he was less embarrassed about it now. Sighing, he said,

“Ok, I guess it’s your turn.”

Eric then chuckled evilly, his eyes darting between his three other friends,

“Ah yes so it is… Who to choose.. hmm…”

Dodger was being suspiciously quiet. His eyes landing on her, Crendor said,

“Dodger, Truth or Dare.”

The smiled back almost as evilly. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was that she was feeling bold. She replied,

“Dare.”

Eric then smiled back once more to her as they both exchanged challenging grins. He then thought for a moment before daring her.

“I dare your to remove your underwear for the rest of the game.”

Brooke then stood up and started walking to the bathroom. Before Eric got the chance to tell her he meant in front of them, she replied,

“Sure thing… but you didn’t say to do it in front of you. I’ll be back in a minute.”

As she entered the bathroom, Jesse just laughed at Crendor and John rolled his eyes.

“If that’s what you wanted, remember to word it that way.” The brit said with a chuckle. Soon enough, out she came from the washroom, her panties and bra in hand.

“So what do you want me to do with these now then?”

Eric thought for a moment and replied,

“I think they may come in handy later..” He said looking at Jesse and John with an evil grin. The two of them just threw a challenging look back at him. They knew what he was up to. They just had to bide their time.

The rules also state that one can not choose truth three turns in a row, so whoever was the first to be forced a dare.. they would most likely be subjected to something embarrassing, and neither of the three men intended for that to be them.

“Ok, my turn.” Dodger said with a smirk and her eyes immediately fell on Jesse. The blonde man gulped inwardly. This couldn’t be good. Problem was, she knew a lot about him already, so if he chose truth, she could force him to expose one of his deeper kept secrets to the other two men in question.

Closing his eyes, Jesse waited for the question.

“Jesse, Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.”

Much to the surprise of the other three, Jesse took a deep breath, and then looked at each of them with a challenging smile.

“That’s right! I’m no pussy.. Dare me. There’s nothing I can’t do.”

“Oh really?” Was all Brooke said, to which Jesse’s bravado slowly deflated like a popped balloon.

“I don’t think you can do 10 pushups.”

“Oh yeah? Watch me!” He said, relieved it wasn’t something sexual. Even in the cloudiness of his alcohol infected brain, he knew how these games usually took a turn, and he knew eventually sooner or later, he was gonna have to do something of that nature.

Getting down on his hands and knees, Jesse attempted ten pushups. He knew Dodger had asked him this because he wasn’t in the most fit of states, but the dare didn’t say he had to do them successfully. He then went one by one up and down on his hands and knees, doing a 'half pushup’ of sorts. Upon number ten, he sat back down.

“You didn’t say they had to be correct.”

Chuckling lightly she nodded as her eyes went back to Crendor.

“I should have worded it like that. We both need to be careful.”

Jesse then chuckled with an evil tone,

“Ok now it’s my turn.”

All throughout the night, the four friends had played, and soon enough the turn came back around to TB again. The dares were getting stale and the truths were kind of boring, as the Brit glanced back and forth between the other three parties around him.

Finally he decided to venture into dangerous territory. He looked over at Crendor, the evil smile returning once more as he asked him,

“Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.”

John looked over at Dodgers panties which were long since forgotten an hour ago when this whole game started.

“I dare you to wear Brooke’s panties on your head for the rest of the game.”

Jesse burst out laughing and Dodger rolled her eyes clapping at the dare. Crendor wordlessly picked them up and placed them on top like a baseball cap, the tiny pink bow detail sitting dead center of his forehead.

“You better believe I’m gonna get you back for this, John.”

“Try me.” he replied, clearly enjoying the game.

Jesse picked up the bottle of Jack and went to take a swig when he realized it was empty.

“We should probably hit up the seven eleven for some more booze. I’m starting to sober up, and if this game continues down this road, I don’t think I should be.”

Crendor nodded,

“I agree. So for my next dare to you if you choose to take it, would involve going to the store for more drinks.”

Jesse, not thinking, opened his mouth to agree,

“Yes. I pick Dare then. Come on, lets get going.”

Crendor then said,

“Oh, but Mr. Cox… I didn’t dare you yet. I do dare you to go to the store to get more booze.. however, you have to do it wearing Dodgers bra.”

Jesse froze on the spot and glanced over at her bra. He then looked back at Eric with a betrayed glance. John just started laughing his ass off and Dodger joined him not too shortly after. After the giggles subsided, they all decided to get up and go.

Jesse put on Brooke’s bra and began to strut down the hallway.

~Oh I plan to get them back for this. Just you wait hehe. I have a dare coming your way.~ Jesse thought to him self with a smirk. Eventually they were on the street, and passers by gawked at Jesse as the four of them all made their way up to the seven eleven.

John walked to catch up to his friend and talked quietly to him, hoping the other two wouldn’t hear.

“I’m sorry for laughing at you.” John began. Jesse just looked at him with an odd expression, but a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“It’s alright.. this is just a game, remember. Thank you for agreeing to it.. I am actually having fun.”

“You know.. I kind of am too.. but don’t let the others know.. If they find out I am getting used to it, they may want me to streak or some crazy shit like that.. I have a plan for the two of them. I just need to get them both to agree to double dares.”

Jesse chuckled and nodded to John, understanding where this is going. All the while, Dodger and Crendor watched the two of them chatting quietly.

“They’re planning something I think..” Eric said to Brooke quietly. She just nodded with a brief moment of silence. Shortly after, she replied.

“I have something we could do to get back at them for whatever they’re planning. It’s a dare so ingenious that they will want to end the game and we will be the winners.”

“Oh really?” Crendor said, curiously brimming.

“Just wait and see… ”

The four then eventually made it to the seven eleven and they proceeded to buy some more alcohol.

Dodger was in the mood for smores, so she grabbed some marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. TB then grabbed his item as part of his plan for the two of them. By the time they all left, they had 2 cases of beer, a bag of marshmallows, some chocolate, graham crackers and a tiny pot of cinnamon.

At this point Jesse stopped caring about the onlookers wondering why we was wearing a bra over his clothes and the four friends eventually made it back to the hotel.

Sitting back down, TB made his proposition.

“I was thinking this game is getting a little easy.. What do you say we make it a tad harder hmm?”

Jesse said nothing, wondering how John’s plan would come into effect. Crendor nodded in agreement, and Brooke just smiled back evilly. Her eyes darted to TBs laptop momentarily. She knew how to end the game if she needed.

“I’m all for making it harder.” Dodger said and John then proposed for the rest of the night, let it be double dares.

Since it was Crendor’s dare to Jesse, this made it Jesse’s turn. Jesse looked at John and said,

“I give you my lead. You can choose who to Truth or Dare next.”

John nodded in understanding. Crendor and Brooke now knew the two were up to something. John turned back to Crendor,

“I double dare you both to do the cinnamon challenge.”

Eric looked slightly confused, and Brooke just looked defeated.

“I already tried.. I can’t do it. I’ll take a forfeit dare.”

Crendor however wasn’t going to back down.

“I’ll take your dare. What is this, 'cinnamon challenge’”

“It’s where you have to swallow a whole spoon of cinnamon without choking.”

Crendor shrugged.

“pfft. This’ll be easy.”

As he got the spoon and handed it to Eric, Brooke stifled a chuckle as he inevitably breathed through his nose, causing him to choke, and spit it out in a large puff of cinnamony smoke.

In a fit of coughs he reached for his beer, and chugged down a good quarter of it in response. Then glaring back at the brit in humiliation, he said,

“I double dare you both–”

But John then cut him off.

“Ah ahh. Brooke declined the dare so I have to give her something else in forfeit. But because these are now double dares, you will have to do it also.”

John then looked around to see what he could find suitable for a dare. Eventually his eyes landed on the marshmallows in front of them and an idea came to his mind.

“I dare you both to suck on a marshmallow… sensually while looking into each others eyes.. then you have to take it out of your mouth and trade them, finishing off the other persons marshmallow. All the while looking into each others eyes.”

Crendor looked at Dodger with a small blush and she returned the same look. She nodded at him in understanding. The gloves were now coming off. Next turn, it was time for that dare.

Eric picked up a marshmallow just as Brooke did as well. They then placed the soft snack into their mouths slowly, licking it a few times staring into each others eyes deeply.

Watching the way her tongue trailed around the sweet, immediately Eric's mind headed south. Soon enough, the man had a very apparent hard on. Jesse and John watched the whole exchange occasionally glancing at one another silently.

~Did I go too far?~ John wondered to him self. He never intended the man to get a hard on from this. It was merely meant to make them both uncomfortable and a little bit grossed out.

Brooke watched the way Eric tasted the sweet. Her mind was split between revenge on Jesse and John, and how the way Crendors lips worked the marshmallow before taking the whole thing into his mouth. It sent feelings through her that she had never considered before about her friend.

After sucking on the soft and sweet treat, the two traded marshmallows, the now slightly melted and warm morsels causing the two to blush profusely as they finished them off.

“Alright, my turn.” Dodger said, and her eyes landed on John. There was a cold determination in her look and he knew she was planning something hard.

“Truth or Dare.” She said to the man.

“I thought this was only double dares now.” He replied. She must have wanted him to pick truth.. But why?

“They can be double truths as well. You pick dare?” She said with an evil tone to her voice. He didn’t trust what she was up to. Carefully, the man looked over at his decided ally, Jesse.

Jesse had strangely grown quiet all of a sudden. It was as if he feared her questions. John knew that she and Jesse were friends for a while and she no doubtingly knew some deep secrets that Jesse probably didn’t want to get out to the public. Understanding his fears, John decided, nodding to Jesse with a look that said “trust me.”

That only made Brooke smile.

“I pick dare.”  
Jesse looked relieved, but it was short lived as Dodger then stood to her feet, a grin on her face that read as if she won.

“I swore to my self I would get you back for that last one… Now I am going to. John, I double Dare you and Jesse to go to Tumblr….”

John’s face fell.. he knew where this was going. Why didn’t he realize what this could lead to sooner??

“…And find the first Totalcox story rated Not Safe For Work…. and you both have to read your lines to one another- In character… I’ll be the narrator, AND… Crendor is going to film it.”

John looked at Jesse and the blonde looked back at him.

“I refuse.” John had said, “I agreed to no recordings.”

“In that case it would be a forfeit..and I don’t think you want to forfeit. The gloves have come off my friend. It’s time to face the music.”

Crendor saw the fear in John’s eyes. Jesse was still really quiet. The thought mildly crossed his mind that they would lose a friend over this, so he added in,

“I wont post it to the internet though. This will just be a record of our game. I promise.”

John looked at Eric with a deadly expression, though there was an undertone of gratefulness to it.

“You better not, so help me god I will kill you both.”

Dodger just smiled to her self. Jesse was still silent.

As they brought the laptop to the bed and began to boot it up, Crendor thought to him self silently,

~She becomes a lot bolder when shes under the influence of booze.. I better not get on her bad side.~

Eventually the computer was sitting at Tumblr and a right before them was a Totalcox fanfic titled: Semantics—Mini NSFW Totalcox ficlet

“It’s perfect because it’s short and naughty. Now let’s begin.”

Jesse was still really quiet as a blush began to form on his cheeks, John looking at the story, unsure how this was going to play out. Eric started to record.

Dodger started to narrate, her tone sounding sultry as she looked over at Crendor with an evil smile. Her plan was coming into effect.

“After this much cheap champagne, the world reached John as a stream of disjointed sensations and impressions. Dim light, soft sheets, warm, yielding flesh beneath his hands and against his hips…earlier in the evening he had expressed some doubts when Jesse suggested this, but the more they drank the more willing John became until they had eventually arrived here…”

John’s eyes darted to the beer and other various alcohol around the room, then looking over at Jesse who was now as red as a tomato, and deadly silent, trying his best not to look at John as Dodger read on. He began to wonder what was going on, but instead of stopping her, he silently waited for his turn to speak.

Eventually that part came up, and ironically, it was the same question John wanted to ask Jesse now.

“Hey…are, are you ok?” He asked the blonde, real concern in his voice, feigning drunken stammer aided by the real booze in his system. He may have been reluctant at first to do the dare, but Dodger smiled a knowing yet warm smile at the two of them as it was their turn to read. It seemed as if John was actually trying to act.

Jesse stared intently at the screen, his lines ready to be said. The blonde man couldn’t bring him self to look at John as he said it, but he opened his mouth and ever so quietly said,

“Are you kidding me, bro? …This is the best thing that’s ever happened to my b..body..” He stammered over the words nervously.

Upon the mention of that, Eric burst into a fit of giggles as Jesse only continued to blush, his eyes focused hard on the computer screen, unable to bring them to meet anyone now. Dodger read the narrators part with a smile, her voice turning soft as she witnessed history in the making. Sure Crendor agreed not to upload this to youtube, but she was going to make sure she got a copy of this for her self.

After more narration, John continued with his next part.

“…..No.” He said softly to Jesse, still concerned about the blondes quiet tone. Jesse continued on with his part, but he sounded a little more confident as he said it.

“What? I thought you were having fun, TB. What’s wrong?” The man said.

As John followed along the story, he read the next part and now it was his turn to blush. Still, with liquid courage running through his veins, he continued,

“I..um..I don’t want to do this to your body, Jesse..”

as he uttered the script, stammering in embarrassment him self, Jesse looked over at John, his expression kind of hard to read. He replied in kind to the story, but the words held a second meaning.

“Oh god, John, I didn’t mean to talk you into something you didn’t want to—” But John cut him off, just as the story dictated him to.

“Shhhhh Jesse Jesse, Jesse, you’re not listening,”

At this point Dodger had stopped narrating, choosing to watch their exchange with great intrigue. Her suspicions had been that there was more going on between the two of them, and this dare served as a little test to really see exactly how close the really were.

John continued on with the story, taking a moment to read the rest. His face was flushed red, but he was sure there could have been worse Dares given tonight that weren’t. The dare he gave about the marshmallows was worse than this, and payback is a bitch after all.

John continued on, looking at Jesse with an odd expression him self. The next part was probably the most erotic thing he had ever uttered to anyone, but pressing on with the Dare, he knew that this was his last line to speak.

“I don’t want to do this to your body. I want to do it with. You.”

The two continued to look at one another as the last syllables left his lips, his face resembling that of a tomato, and Jesse’s looking pretty much the same.

“W.. wonderful” Jesse had finished, unable to say anything else, as he closed his eyes his face feeling hot. Thank god that was over. Now it should be their turn.

A moment passed before Dodger chose to make it that much harder though.

“You have to moan.. the story says you moan after John tells you this Jesse.”

Jesse opened his eyes looking at dodger with a scared expression.

“I.. I can’t.” He said. Jesse now sounded like he wanted the game to be over.

Noting the emotion in Jesse’s voice, Brooke and Eric decided that would be a good place to end the game. They had all of tomorrow night to continue anyways after all. It would probably be more fun after a good nights sleep and the Brit had to get up early for the Starcraft Tournament anyways.

In mercy to Jesse, Dodger decided to answer him.

“Well.. Ok you don’t have to. In fact, I think this would be a good place to call the game for the night. We can continue this tomorrow alright? And Jesse gets first pick.”

Jesse’s tension released finally and he smiled in relief at his friends.

“That sounds like a good idea. I don’t know about you, but this booze is making me tired anyways. You all have a good rest of the night.. I'ma hit the hay for a while.”

The man then proceeded to take off his glasses, and after taking off Dodgers bra and throwing it back at her, he started to crawl under the covers.

John silently followed suit, as it was decided he would take the same bed as Jesse. The two had come in together and Eric and Brooke did on their end, so that arrangement made the most sense. After saying their goodnights, everyone decided it was time to sleep.

Before long, everyone was laying in bed, and soon after that, all that could be heard from Dodger and Crendors side of the room was snoring.

Jesse stared up at the ceiling in contemplation. John had been watching him for the past ten minutes and after an internal debate, he decided to ask the man; A quiet whisper leaving the Brits lips.

“Hey… I actually meant what I asked earlier.. Are you alright?”

Jesse, realizing John was still awake, rolled over to look at John as best he could in the dark.

“I’ll.. I’ll be ok. I just have some things on my mind… And I think Dodger went a little too hard on me. I should have expected this though.. she always gets a little bold when she’s drunk.”

John just nodded in agreement.

“I do see what you mean. If you like, we don’t have to play again tomorrow.”

At that Jesse shook his head.

“No.. I want to play more. Besides… it’s our turn to get revenge on them for that. I know you don’t like those fanfics about us.. But hopefully it will be the last of that.. to be quite frank, I am more worried about "truth” questions when it comes to Brooke.“

John nodded in full understanding.

"Well if any of them come to light tomorrow, I can promise you I wont think any differently of you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Jesse rolled on to his side and just stared at John, his expression unreadable.

“Th.. Thank you for that. I’m gonna get some sleep now.. See you in the morning John.”

“Goodnight, Jesse.” John replied. The two then closed there eyes as the combination of Booze and fatigue hit them letting sleep finally claim them.

***


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some formatting errors. I tried to get them all.

The morning came like a hammer pounding on the head of the four friends, as Jesse was the first to wake and slowly hobbled his way into the shower.

He felt as if he dodged a bullet last night. Looking over at a sleeping Brooke, the blonde smiled at his internal pun.

~Dodgered a bullet maybe.~

Not once had he had to answer Truth for her, and though that technically meant he was playing on hard mode, if the others had have found out…

Jesse's eyes glanced at Eric next to her before moving to John who was still sleeping on his side of the bed. The two of them may not still have felt comfortable being his friend anymore. Although that one question at the start.. that was a close call to be sure.

Jesse hopped into the shower, turning the nozzle to the warm setting and proceeded to wash up, memories of the previous night slowly cropping up in his mind that he had momentarily forgotten quite a bit of.

~I certainly did have a lot to drink last night.. I think I remember having been dared to wear Brooke’s bra at some point.~

As he continued to clean up, his mind refreshed the events in a fuzzy light, until as a solid memory came back with perfect clarity.

John spoke the words ever so softly, a slight hitch in his voice as he stared into Jesse, concern belying underneath his somewhat embarrassed expression.

“I don’t want to do this to your body, Jesse. I want to do it with. You.”

Upon remembering this, Jesse flushed bright red. John’s voice continued to echo in his brain as the hot water streamed down his back. The soap now all but forgotten, the blonde tried desperately to push the thoughts out of his mind that were now starting to form, Dodgers voice in his head, dictating the images coming forth.

’  
Dim light, soft sheets, warm, yielding flesh beneath his hands and against his hips.’

Images of John gliding into him, face flushed in passion.

‘the warmth, the tightness and the rhythm stayed with him.

’ Dodgers voice continued in his mind, the heat of the shower only adding to his thoughts.

Images of John and him, lip locked as their tongues did battle.

Jesse flushed a deeper shade of red as he realized he was sporting a rather painful hard on..

His mind flashed back to the beginning of the game and Crendors words about how he knows guys like to look at sexy women sometimes.

~  
I’m really glad Eric didn’t see what kind of porn I was watching or that whole final dare might have been a lot more awkward.  
…  
~ The man lamented as he began to rinse off the soap he had lathered upon him self, choosing to ignore the hard on.

The truth was, Jesse didn’t like women. Sure, he played the ladies man character and a lot of people bought into it, but that was more of a cover for the fact that he was more interested in men. That was one of the main reasons he couldn’t allow Brooke to give him a Truth question. His mind went back to that day… –

A couple years ago Brooke had come to visit as she was in the area for a couple days and wanted to meet up with her online buddies. The two decided it would be a fun idea to get a few coolers and play a few games. Eventually the topic of “coxbonus” came up and she had asked him what he thought about that.

He worded it oddly saying “I don’t mean any offense by this, but it wouldn’t ever happen.”

She had asked him if he thought she was out of his league or something and he shook his head. That’s when he let it slip.

“It’s not just you really. It would be the same for any woman.”

Reading between the lines of what he said, she nodded in understanding. “Ah so you like the dudes, hmm.”

Jesse, realizing he’d been caught, then nodded but asked that she not tell anyone. She agreed.. However.. as he had soon come to learn about her, when she had one too many.. sometimes she began to lack tact.. —So, that plus an 'innocent’ game of Truth or Dare spelled disaster for his secret.

But in spite of this, he refused to let it ruin his fun. He would have his revenge on her for embarrassing him and John. The question was, how?…

Jesse finally stepped out of the shower as he heard a rather discontented moan from his British friend who was only now beginning to wake up.

“Ugghh… Where’s the bloody woodpecker that’s been pounding on my head the whole night?” He grumbled, dragging him self from the bed towards the bathroom.

Jesse lightly chuckled in empathy,

“I know how you feel bro.. Hopefully a shower will help. I’m done if you need it.”

John looked up at Jesse with a grateful smile before stepping passed him into the bathroom.

“Thanks.. I shouldn’t been very long. Looking at the clock I have about a half hour before I have to be down at the Starcraft booth.”

Jesse nodded, walking back to the bed and sitting on it, leaning down towards his suitcase to pick out some clothes for the day. John shut the door and removed his, before stepping into the shower.

Like Jesse, memories of the previous nights events flashed here and there through the Brits mind as he turned on the stream and stepped into the soothing hot water.

Jesse attempting ten pushups….

Crendor putting Dodgers panties over his head…

Jesse wearing Dodgers Bra to the store.

John chuckled at the thought a little, grabbing the soap and lathering up. The night was a fuzzy haze for the most part, but it continued to play in his mind bit by bit.

Crendor agreeing to do the Cinnamon Challenge, only to fail.

The conversation with Jesse on the way to seven eleven about making the game a little harder.

That was right… Double Dares. John blushed as he remembered the one he had them do with the marshmallow.

Eric and Brooke both each took a soft morsel into their mouth and sucked on them sensually, while looking into one and others eyes. Eric’s mind went south as it became apparent that he had a hard on.

Then, finally, the last dare came back to him in full clarity. He and Jesse had to recite in character, one of those damn fan fictions written about them… And Crendor had to record it.

He remembered how Jesse got quiet during that dare and how afterwards he explained he was scared of 'Truth’ questions Dodger could ask. Thinking to him self about that, John vowed to get revenge for Jesse and him self tonight.

Sure, Truth or Dare was a stupid kids game, but being honest with him self, he actually enjoyed it quite a bit and in a way, he felt like he was growing to trust his friends more through this. What was that old saying again?

'If you can’t handle them at their worst, you don’t deserve them at their best.?’

In any case, he would make sure tonight he got back at Brooke and Eric for that final dare. That was for sure.

John, satisfied with that thought, continued cleaning up and eventually came out of the shower just in time to head down to the Starcraft Tournament. Eric was just finishing getting dressed, and said his 'good morning’s and 'see you later’s to the Brit who then stepped out of the door of the hotel room to head down stairs.

As soon as the door had shut, Brooke began to stir from her sleep, drawing Crendor’s attention to her direction.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Eric said to her as she slowly opened her eyes. A few brief moments passed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, before replying to him.

“Good morning.. My brain feels like it’s melting.. I suppose that means we had fun last night?”

Eric nodded to her silently, letting the memories return to her on her own. After another few moments, Brooke’s eyes went wide. They darted to the laptop and back to Crendor’s camera before she said with a chuckle,

“I can’t believe we got that on tape!”

“I did promise I wouldn’t post it to the internet though.” Eric said to her, “Besides.. I think the other two wouldn’t appreciate breaking that promise, considering they probably regret the whole game…Well… if they remember it at all even.”

Dodger looked sadly over at Eric who was just about ready to leave the room.

“So I guess that means no more Truth or Dare tonight then?”

He turned to her just before closing the door,

“That’s up to them. If you’re wondering about me, I’m all for it. I had a blast! Though you did say Jesse gets to go first tonight, so if we do.. be prepared for some payback. Totalcox is pretty cruel.. especially on John.”

Eric then shut the door leaving Dodger with her thoughts. He was right - the other two would probably not want to play again this evening..

But still…

If there was one thing Brooke knew about Jesse, it’s that he would never back down from a challenge… So there was actually a really big chance that they would want to play.

The only thing about that though was that she had to come up with some pretty strong dares her self.. One thing was for sure.. On the chance they did want to play.. Jesse would want payback. That only meant one thing. Dodger smiled evilly as she got out of the bed and started to clean her self up for the day.

This means war.

****

As the day carried on, Jesse wandered around to the various panels and booths around Blizzcon, catching up on various announcements and information about new games in the make. His mind had not returned to the thoughts from earlier or the night prior, until about 7pm when the finals for the Starcraft tourney were beginning to start.

Wandering over to the Starcraft section, his eyes landed on his best friend sitting behind a booth, commenting on the last match that had just finished.

John looked up from his papers on the desk to see Jesse walking over, a smile forming on his lips upon eye contact.

“Hey! Enjoying the con?” John asked.

Jesse approached the booth nodding,

'Yeah, I am actually really looking forward to Warlords of Dreinor. It may actually get me back into WoW again. How’s the tourney coming?“

John just chuckled and replied that everything was going as he expected and that it shouldn’t last more than an hour longer now.

"So when did you want to meet up for the surprise Podcast?”

Jesse glanced down in thought before replying.

“As soon as you’re finished here, we could host it in the hotel room? I know having a Q and A session could be cool for the fans, but to be perfectly honest, after all this walking around today, I’m beat…. and if we’re to get revenge on our room mates for..yesterday.. I figure it would be better to get the podcast out of the way.”

John’s mind temporarily flashed back to the prior evening, the image of a silent Jesse staring into him with an expression he couldn’t quite place.

“W..wonderful..” Jesse had said, his face blushing a deep crimson as Crendor put down the camera finally..

The brit nodded silently. That was right… revenge was in order. He wasn’t sure how, but that last dare had crossed a line TB didn’t even know was there, and he felt as if he needed some sort of retribution for that… humiliation the two of them experienced.

Jesse smiled at John’s expression as he finally opened his mouth to answer,

“The podcast being held in our hotel room hmm.. I suppose that could work.”

“Then I’ll see you back at the room when the Tournament is over?”

John simply nodded. He had some dares to think about.

Jesse then turned to leave saying,

“I’ll go get more booze. I have a feeling we’re going to need it.” And he headed off back into the crowd.

***

As time passed, Eric was standing in line at the Warcraft Lore panel waiting to ask some questions about the newly announced expansion, when he spotted Brooke walking around looking kind of lost.

“DODGER!” He called to her, and her eyes fell on him as she smiled and ran over.

“Oh thank god. I was looking for you–Jesse texted me. We’re going to be doing the podcast in…” She checked her watch, “..about 30 minutes or so. He said I might find you here. We’re all supposed to meet at the hotel room because John said he was too tired to do the Q and A thing and Jesse said his feet were hurting from all that walking around.”

Crendor chuckled a little and nodded,

“That sounds like a good idea.” He paused, contemplating something before stepping out of the line and telling the person behind him they could go ahead of him.

“My questions aren’t all that important anyways. Where are the others now?”

Brooke glanced towards the exit and back at Eric before replying,

“Jesse went to go pick up some more snacks and booze and TB is just finishing up the Starcraft tourney. Jesse asked you and me to go over now to get the room set up.”

Nodding in agreement, Eric and Brooke started walking towards the door.

“That sounds like a plan.. We can talk about the events at Blizzcon this year. But what about after?”

Brooke just smiled kind of devilishly,

“Well that all depends on them.. Although I have the feeling we’re going to be in for an interesting night. ”

Eric raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

“After the events of last night, I know you see it as clearly as I do.”

“See what?”

Dodger just chuckled,

“You know damn well what. Now listen, I have a plan…..”

As she explained, the two walked off in the direction of the hotel. They headed up to the room and started setting up the laptop.

Eric wasn’t so sure about this 'plan’ but he couldn’t deny that the two of them seemed more buddy buddy after that initial trip to the store. It was as if she knew something he didn’t. Though that would make sense, since she was Jesse’s closest friend. She should know things or notice things about him that he might not pick up on.

As far as Jesse and TB were concerned, Eric just figured it was a brotherly like friendship, so he wasn’t sure why Dodger seemed to think that messing with that was a fun idea. He didn’t want the joke to get old and he really didn’t want to be responsible for ruining the pares friendship with this. But every time he asked her why, she would simply say, “Jesse will find it hilarious, I promise. He enjoys bothering TB with all the Totalcox stuff. Just trust me. It’s gonna be fun!”

It was going to be a long night.

****

As John finally came through the door, Jesse was laying on the bed with a mouth full of Doritos, Eric and Brooke both on the other bed playing one of Jesse’s 360 games, each with a beer in hand.

“You’re late.” Dodger laughed, taking a sip of her drink. Jesse just smiled, swallowing his food before adding.

“It’s ok though, we’re all ready to go when you are.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. The Starcraft Tournament ended a little later than expected, but I’m here now.”

John walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jesse, pulling the laptop so that all four people were in the shot. He moused over the recording button on his web cam and clicked play and at that, the show was on it’s way.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Co-optional Podcast - Blizzcon Edition. The show where we occasionally talk about video games. ”

Jesse piped up,

“Yeah, and you thought we wouldn’t be doing one this week.”

John rolled his eyes with a smile at Jesse,

“That’s right folks, I actually managed to attend a Blizzcon this year. Surprising isn’t it?”

Crendor chuckled, sipping his beer,

“You need to go to more of them.”

“I would say I have to agree. I’m actually having a lot of fun.. and that is thanks to the worlds most annoying gamer, Jesse Cox, welcome to the show.”

“Hi. You know, Crendor’s right. You need to get out more, TB.”

“I can certainly say I’ll try harder to. Anyways, Dodger, welcome to the show. How has Blizzcon been going for you?”

Brooke smiled at the camera before replying,

“It’s been interesting. I miss my kitties and I’m sure Watson is tearing the house apart but I have someone to come and look after them so I’m sure they’re fine.”

The attention then shifted back to Eric.

“As you all can see, our guest today is none other than Wowcrendor. Welcome to the show. How is your Blizzcon been?”

Eric held up his beer. “Fun. The WoW panels are neat and I am looking forward to the new expansion. I haven’t gotten the chance to play anything new recently, but all you folks out there will be getting some really awesome quality non content on my channel.”

***

As the night wore on, the podcast had come to a close and the four friends once again were sitting there playing on Jesse’s 360 for the past hour or so.

Eventually the question came up. It was Jesse surprisingly who had asked, after winning one of his matches in battlefield 4.

“So… are.. are we gonna continue that game from earlier?”

Dodger grinned evilly to her self. Yep. Jesse never refused a challenge, and if they had left it as it was, Eric and her would have decidedly been the winners. Can you even win at Truth or Dare?

Eric gave his opinion,

“I’m down for some more Truth or Dare if you all are.” Glancing at John he added, “But my camera is off limits. No recording Dares.”

“Fine by me.” Brooke said. TB was quiet.

The two others climbed onto the bed Jesse and John were both sitting on and they sat down comfortably, grabbing some more snacks. A few brief moments of no one speaking, Jesse turned to John.

“Well?” He asked.

“Just waiting on you, John.” Eric added.

John sighed grabbing a beer from the case that was sitting next to Jesse, opening it up and taking a sip. Finally, he replied,

“I don’t have nearly enough alcohol in my system for this.. but I suppose so.”

“We’ll start off easy then.” Brooke said with a smile. Her plan would come into effect soon enough, “Jesse goes first. So, cox, choose a victim.”

As Jesse’s eyes darted around the room, looking for someone to challenge, his eyes landed on Brooke and he thought carefully about his first dare. Easy? Maybe for TB, but no.. for him the gloves have come off long ago.

“Brooke, Truth or Dare.”

With a challenging look, she replied,

“Dare.”

With the tone in her voice it was as if she was daring Jesse to up the anti, but he knew what would happen if he backed down.

“Hmm… Lets see.. What should I have you do?…” His eyes darted to Crendor before returning to her as he decided the first dare of the night.

“Switch shirts with Crendor for the rest of the game… And you can’t leave the room to do so.”

Dodger shrugged before removing her top right in front of everyone, Eric doing the same. He then took her shirt as she took his, and the two of them pulled them over their heads. Jesse nodded in approval.

“Ok Brooke, I guess it’s your turn.”

“I suppose it is, isn’t it? Jesse, Truth or Dare.”

Jesse’s eyes glanced at TB before returning to her again. His words from the evening prior coming back to him,

“..If any of them come to light tomorrow, I can promise you I wont think any differently of you..”

After a silent pause, Jesse spoke.

“T..Truth, I guess.”

That threw Dodger off guard a little.

“Hmm…” Was all she said as she tried to think of a suitable question. Jesse was scared; She could clearly see that– But what fun would it be to pull out the big guns so soon into the game?

Finally deciding on a question, Brooke replied with a smile,

“Jesse, if you could have one wish granted to you right now, what would you wish for?”

As she uttered the question, Jesse’s internal cringe relaxed. She didn’t ask him anything he would be scared to tell really. Maybe she was holding back? Or maybe she just hadn’t had enough to drink. In any case, he answered as best and truthfully as he could.

“One wish? That’s hard… I could ask for so much. I could want to be rich.. or famous - more so than I already am anyway… But really.. if you must know…”

Jesse paused. His eyes ran over the other three in the room. There was one thing he had always really wanted, and it seemed to be the one thing that had always eluded him. If they wanted the truth, they would get it.

“Love.. I want to find love. The real kind of love. I want someone to accept me for me, and actually want to be around me. I want to be accepted for who I am, without any conditions… And that seems to be the one thing I’ve never really experienced.”

John stared at Jesse, a sad smile on his lips. He knew the feeling all too well, but now was not the time to sympathize. Jesse then looked over at John before glancing back at Eric and simply said,

“I guess it’s my turn again then? Crendor, Truth or Dare.”

Eric grinned at Jesse before simply choosing,

“Dare.”

Jesse then decided to pull out the big guns. No sense in beating around the bush.

“I dare you to to give Brooke a lap dance.”

John just chuckled a little at the request, taking a swig of his beer. Finally the booze was kicking into effect, catching up with the other three in the room who were no doubt ahead of him on the glass count.

Wordlessly, Eric crawled on all fours towards Brooke. They locked eye contact as he began to crawl into her lap, just barely touching. He then began to thrust his hips back and fourth above hers, his expression deadly serious.

A small blush began to heat her cheeks as well as his own, as he continued to move above her. Even with pants on, once again those thoughts re entered her mind from the night before. If his tongue and hips were as skilled as she’d now seen, she began to wonder what other secrets the man might have.

Eventually, Jesse said he could stop. Eric turned to him, simply saying,

“Ok, my turn. John, truth or dare?”

Brooke’s blush from earlier subsiding, she grinned as TB glanced around the room, unsure what to pick. He was far less drunk than he had been the day before, so being put on the spot made him nervous.

“Truth.” He said. Brooke’s smile faltered a little.

She was somewhat surprised at the two of them. If neither of them chose dare, how could her 'plan’ come into effect?

Eric looked at her before returning his gaze back to John.

“Ok.. I guess this will be revenge from last night. Tell us your most recent embarrassing moment.”

Recalling the night prior, it was the same question John posed him. He chuckled a little though - his reply was simple.

“You know, I thought you would have given me something harder. I can honestly say, having you record me saying.. those words.. last night to Jesse. That would have to be my most embarrassing moment.”

At that mention though, Jesse’s face visibly fell a little. He wasn’t sure why, but that kind of hurt his feelings. Sure John was strait, not to mention he also had no idea that Jesse wasn’t.. but it still hurt a little to know that it was on TBs most embarrassing moment list.

Upon finishing the sentience though, John caught the change in his friends expression. Before moving on with the game, John backtracked. His face began to turn a little red, and his voice was quiet as he spoke. Brooke quietly watched the exchange.

“Not to say I was upset by it.. but more to say that.. I…I’ve never really said anything of that nature.. to anyone before….”

Jesse looked over at John with that same unreadable expression from the day before. A silent conversation seemed to spark between the two of them.

After a pause, Eric piped up,

“Well I guess that make’s it John’s turn.”

That broke the eye contact between him and Jesse, as John turned his attention back to the game.

“Truth or Dare, Brooke.” He simply said.

Thinking about her answer, she decided to pick,

“Truth.”

John was quiet for a moment as he contemplated questions. Jesse and Eric both looked on, interested, as John thought carefully about what to ask. Finally he decided on one. She had done her best to embarrass him yesterday, so he wouldn’t be holding back. Even for a truth question.

“Ok.. Tell us… hmm… What would you say is your biggest turn on?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dodger’s face began to flush red. For the first time the whole game, she seemed to be uncomfortable. Jesse began to look a a little panicked. If this was one of her deeper secrets, that could only spell disaster for him. Her eyes darted around the room after glancing at Eric and back at the floor.

“Uhh… Well… You see…” She said quietly, taking a large swig of her booze.

John grinned evilly. FINALLY some revenge. Jesse wasn’t so sure that look was a good thing. By going down that path, it only meant one thing. Her turn would be hell - ESPECIALLY if it landed on him.

“Come on then.. tell us. You’ve got me curious now.” John prodded.

After another silent pause, she finally spoke. Her voice was almost a whisper as she simply said,

“F…food play.. I.. I like to use sweets during sex..”

Like a puzzle piece falling into place, Eric simply said quietly him self, a light blush on his cheeks as well,

“Like marshmallows..”

Brooke, unable to make eye contact with him, simply nodded. Jesse looked worried as her nervous gaze fell on him, her expression shifting from flustered to a deadly grin.

“Ok.. My turn now…”

This was it, Jesse thought.

“Jesse.. ”

Yup.

“Truth or Dare?”

An internal monologue ran through the blonde’s head as he contemplated his options. Pick truth, and she exposes his darkest secret. Pick dare and she could make him do anything.

The room was quiet as John watched Jesse’s face. He could see the fear so clearly in Jesse’s eyes and it made him wonder what secret he was so worried about getting out.

Closing his eyes, Jesse decided to face the music. He knew a hard dare was on it’s way. May as well get it over with now. Anything would be better than Truth at this point.

“Dare..” He said quietly. Brooke’s eyes lit up with a smile.

“I was waiting for this… After that the marshmallow dare yesterday and that truth question just now..You think last night was hard? Jesse.. I dare you..”

She paused, her eyes falling to TB before returning to Jesse again. Eric looked worried. This couldn’t end well..

“… to kiss John. Not just any kiss… You have to use tongue.”

John looked from Brooke to Jesse and back to Brooke again. He wanted to object, but he also didn’t want to lose face. It was true he had dared her and Eric to do the marshmallow dare.. and it made sense now that he knew what her biggest turn on was. This dare wasn’t unfair in the realm of all things possible. It was just a kiss. It’s not like she asked Jesse to tell his darkest secret.

Jesse just sat there quietly, a large crimson blush upon his cheeks as he looked over at John, then back at Brooke again. She knew how he felt about guys. That’s why she asked him to do this. If he were to chicken out, she could ask him to do something worse.

Jesse looked at John, unable to say anything as the two men just sat there blushing at one another.

'Well? Go on then. Kiss…“

Eric, watching the whole exchange, silently worried that this dare might ruin everyone’s friendship. He didn’t want to ruin Dodgers plan.. but at the same time, he also felt the game was getting out of hand wayyy to fast. They didn’t even have enough booze to mask the situation. As the two were still staring at one another, trying to work up the balls to actually do it, he spoke up.

"Well.. If you two do that - that beats any dare I could possibly give you. I forfeit out and you both win the game.. ok?”

Brooke looked over at Eric before glancing back at Jesse and John. Maybe she did go to far with this.. But at the same time, she just knew that it would work.

The fans could see it, she could see it.. hell, everyone in the whole fuckin’ world could see it except the two of them. Finally, she decided to let it be.

“Yeah.. I’ll forfeit too– but you made Crendor give me a lap dance, and yesterday you unknowingly made me act out my biggest turn on in front of you both. If you guys do this.. You win.. ok?”

Jesse looked back over at his two other friends with a strangely conflicted expression. He never backed down from a challenge, and to do this one thing would deem the two of them the winners. Was it worth risking his friendship with John over it? How did John feel about this dare anyways?

John simply watched the others as they basically said they would end the game after this. It was just a kiss, right? Nothing to be ashamed of. If it meant putting an end to this ridiculous game, then he would go through with it. Besides.. he trusted Jesse.

The others didn’t need to know that he hadn’t kissed anyone in years.

As the two of them once again looked into one and others eyes, Jesse felt his heart begin to pound and ring in his ears. This was it - he was about to kiss his best friend.

The one he’d secretly harbored a crush on for the past 5 years.

The one who said he wouldn’t think any differently of him were he to find out his darkest secret.

John’s gaze was locked on Jesse’s as he resigned him self to this task. A part of him wondered what it was like to kiss a man. Another part of him wanted to find out.

As the their lips slowly closed in on one another, John shut his eyes, finally breaking eye contact. A strange sensation washed over him, their lips touching for the first time.

Jesse’s heart was pounding now as he felt John’s lips against his own, an electric like charge beginning to flow through him. The kiss was slow and gradual at first.. merely a taste. He had not kissed anyone in a very long time, and though this was a dare, Jesse wanted to savor this moment.

There was probably never going to be another moment like this again.

Brooke and Eric simply watched on silently as Jesse and John made “totalcox” a reality. The one thought in Brooke’s mind -Pity we agreed not to record this. History is being made right now.“

John was actually starting to enjoy the feel of Jesse’s lips on his own. Jesse began to forget the world around the two of them as he started to let go of his brain and let his instincts do the work.

Soon enough, it became more than just a taste. Lips became more forceful as the world started to fall away. It was almost as if John was actually kissing him back.

Maybe that’s because he was.

John was the first to let his tongue slide into Jesse’s mouth, enjoying the taste of someone and letting his pent up emotions he never realized were there, out. Jesse, taking that as a sign it was ok to deepen the kiss, raised his arms to rest around John’s neck as the two of them made out; both completely oblivious to the two onlookers in the room.

Brooke just smiled. She knew this would happen all along. The rest was up to them now. The game was over.. she had lost…. And she couldn’t be happier about it. Eric just sat there, occasionally looking over at Brooke with an odd expression. He had been curious about it before, but was unsure how to approach the question. Dodger just looked over at him with a knowing smile.

Soon enough, Jesse and John broke the kiss, their lips slowly parting and their eyes still locked on one another.

Something between them had definitely changed. The blush still present on each of their faces.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

"I guess you guys win…” Eric had said.

John simply said breathly, his heart still pounding in his chest.

“I concur… I.. I suppose we have, haven’t we Jesse.”

The blonde simply nodded, still unable to talk.

“We should get to bed.” Dodger added, “We have a long day tomorrow after all. Are you guys all packed and ready to return to your place?”

John and Jesse finally looked away from each other over at their other two friends. Finally getting the strength to talk, Jesse simply said,

“Yeah.. We.. We’re packed already. ”

The the four friends silently got ready for bed. Shutting out the light, Jesse laid back onto his side. He dared not look over at TB.. There was too much on his mind.

Like the fact the two of them would now be spending the next 4 days alone with one another.

Gathering the courage, Jesse let his eyes glance to the side. John was laying on his back, his eyes occasionally darting towards his best friend every now and again. His breathing seemed uneven and nervous. Did he regret the dare?

John rolled on to his side facing away from Jesse, and closed his eyes. The only images he had in his mind were the strange yet amazing sensations that just occurred. No one had ever kissed him like that before. It seemed to open a new world to the brit.. one that he wasn’t too sure about.

And he had to spend the next 4 days alone with him too.

Was he thinking too hard about this? Maybe the booze was affecting him more than he realized.

~I guess I’ll find out in the morning~

John thought.

Jesse’s thoughts echoing the same statement. One thing they would be be sure of.. the next few days would be interesting.

 

*****


	4. 4

***

The morning had come all to quickly as the sound of shuffling feet wandered back and forth behind the door of their hotel room from the other guests occasionally passing by. The only light in the room came from the red digits of the clock on the nightstand, clearly reading 9:00am.

Brooke was the first to awaken, listening to the silence of the other three boys in the room. Her mind was a blur of memories from the events of the convention, and she smiled lightly before rolling out of the bed to get ready for the final day. There was a lot to be done and she knew they all needed to start early. The weekend was over and Blizzcon would be starting their closing ceremony soon, so as 9am finally hit, she immediately grabbed the first shower.

She picked up her clothes for the final day, glancing over at the sleeping forms of Jesse and John, the memories of the previous night running through her mind as she wandered towards the bathroom.

~I know it was kind of harsh.. But in the end I’m sure Jesse will thank me for it… Even if he never admitted it to me, I know he’s had a thing for TB for a while–The sexual tension between the two of them whenever they’re together is always so thick you could cut it with a knife.. I wouldn’t be surprised if those feelings about John are reciprocated.~

Letting the thought hang in her mind, Dodger turned the tap and stepped into the hot stream. She grinned, grabbing the soap and lathering up, all the while now concentrating more on her plans for the final day of Blizzcon and making a mental note to avoid them both. There would be no more interference from her now. Those two would have to sort everything out them selves.

***

As the sound of the shower could be heard behind the bathroom door, Jesse laid awake with his eyes shut in bed, motionless. He had no idea how long he had been laying like that. Sleep had eluded him most of the night, except for the moments when a certain deep British voice echoed through his brain, the memories of two nights ago still fresh in his mind. Sometimes flashes of raven hair and soft, sultry lips on his own felt so real he could almost swear it was actually happening.

And it did happen.

John had kissed him last night. Jesse had been running the events over and over again in his mind, still in somewhat disbelief about the whole thing.

Brooke had dared him to do the one thing he never thought he would have the chance to do, and not only had he kissed John, but the brit had kissed him back. In a lot of ways, Jesse was over the moon about it. He got to kiss his secret crush, and because of the fact it was on a dare, no one would think that the kiss meant anything more than just the dare it’s self. His secret was still safe. He still had his friends. Everything was perfect.

Except that John had kissed back.

As wonderful as that fact was, that created another, more complicated situation now. That left a plethora of questions in the blondes mind.

Did John secretly feel the same way? Or was it just because of the Dare and wanting to prove to Brooke that he wasn’t a wuss about it? Most of all, how the hell was he going to manage being alone with the man for the rest of his stay?

Jesse continued to lay there, painfully aware of the man in question laying a mere four inches away from him. Maybe if he continued to pretend to sleep, everyone would get up before him and he wouldn’t have to deal with the repercussions of the previous night right away. Soon enough, Brooke came out of the shower and after a bit of shuffling around, Jesse heard her exit the hotel room. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Good.. Now I just have to wait for everyone else to wake up.

***

The door closed with a click.

Not too shortly after, John could feel Jesse exhale a little sharper than usual as his body seemed to relax, if the slight movement on the bed was any indication. Brooke had left the room apparently.

He too had been at a loss for sleep that night, deep in self analysis.

The whole night he spent in and out of consciousness, his mind reliving the strange sensations he experienced when Jesse’s lips had touched his own. He could remember the smell of barley on Jesse’s breath from the beer he had been drinking and the salty sweet sensation he acquired from being the one to deepen the kiss.

What had made him do that?

Sure, Brooke dared them to use tongue, but if he was being honest with him self, John actually wanted to do that. Was it out of curiosity? Or was there something more to it? The whole idea made John’s head spin.

And Jesse had complied as well! John’s memories went to the slight tension in Jesse’s arms as he began to pull the brit a little closer to him and let his own tongue dance with John’s. His heart beating rapidly as he felt … something.. something different than any other kiss he had… But the way Jesse had pulled him closer… It was as if he wanted it just as much as John did.

But then he also could have just been going along with it because it was a dare..

John could feel those strange feelings welling up inside his heart again as his mind continued to search for answers. Coming to the conclusion that Jesse was obviously awake and pretending to sleep didn’t help matters in his mind either. Was he trying to avoid people now? How would he act around John?

How the hell would he manage the next 4 days?

A brief moment passed before John heard Eric begin to stir and get up with a yawn. Wordlessly, the man threw on some pants and a shirt and headed out the door, foregoing the shower for the day it seemed. John opened his eyes and turned them towards Jesse.

“… Good morning.” He simply said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

Jesse continued to lay there, motionless, although his breathing became a little less even. A moment passed.

Shit.

John rolled back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, a small frown now appearing on his lips. About a minute passed before he tried again.

“…About last night..”

He felt Jesse tense up slightly, but he continued,

“I’m sorry..”

Another minute passed without any response from the blonde. The frown upon John’s lips became that much more pronounced as he began to figure that Jesse wasn’t going to reply.

Just as the brit was about to sit up and get out of bed, finally Jesse spoke.

“.. It wasn’t your fault.. ”

Instead of sitting up, John turned towards his American friend again. Jesse was looking straight at him, his expression emotionless. The brit continued frowning as he replied,

“..Well if I hadn’t asked Brooke that question – Or even if I hadn’t made them do the Marshmallow dare the night prior, we wouldn’t have had to—” John trailed off as Jesse’s expression remained emotionless. It was as if he was trying to hide them from him. Was he angry? Jesse continued his sentence for him,

“… She wouldn’t have made those dares.”

John just nodded. After another pause, Jesse smiled at him lightly but his eyes still looked sad. John couldn’t tell if it was forced or not.

“That may be true… But if I hadn’t had asked to play in the first place last night, none of this would have happened either. I think everyone is at fault here really.. The best thing to do now I think, would be to enjoy the rest of Blizzcon. Whatever happened, it’s in the past.”

Smiling back at him, John nodded. At least he wasn’t angry. Finally he got up out of the bed, Jesse still laying there lost in thought.

“I’ll see you down there then?” John had asked, his voice quiet, the question seeming unsure.

“In a bit, yeah.” Jesse said, “I just.. I really need to have some time to think.”

Nodding wordlessly, John threw on a shirt and paced towards the door. Taking one look back at the blonde who was now laying flat out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, he turned and closed the door behind him.

***

“..If any of them come to light tomorrow, I can promise you I wont think any differently of you..”

The words continued to echo through Jesse’s mind as he stared at the ceiling, his now sad eyes growing damp.

“Why do I have to be this way?.. He can never know now! I should have just left the game as it was the night before.. Maybe then, I could have told him. I’m so stupid.. ”

As the words left his lips aloud in the empty room, Jesse closed his eyes, a few tears slipping down the sides of his cheeks.

“Maybe.. Maybe if I just act normal things will go back to the way they were before. It was just a dare. Nothing more. I even said, ‘It’s in the past’.”

John’s smile came to mind as Jesse sat up on the bed and a small smile returned to his lips upon thinking about the man. He would be spending the next four days with his best friend. Maybe it wouldn’t be awkward. John was still talking to him. Maybe he was making a bigger deal of this than he needed to.

Wiping the wet tear trails from the sides of his face, Jesse stood up and headed for the shower. That’s right. Just act like nothing happened and everything will be ok. He’d head downstairs and spend the last day with his friends, and he and John would head back home to his place.

Jesse stepped into the warm stream of water, the smile on his face becoming genuine.

Then the next 4 days, we’ll spend working on projects together for the fans. They’d love it. We can even do Fan Friday together the day before he has to leave. It’s gonna be fun!

As he finished cleaning him self and stepping out of the shower, Jesse’s mood significantly improved. After a bit of cleaning up, he threw on his clothes and headed down to meet up with the others.

Grabbing the key card, he turned and locked the hotel room behind him. John was probably waiting for him.

And dammit he needed a coffee.

***

“I want a coffee.”

The lady behind the counter looked to the raven haired brit with a welcome smile,

“What size dear?”

John paused briefly before replying.

“Make it a grande.”

And at that, the lady turned and grabbed one of the Starbucks cups and filled it up for him, handing him the beverage before turning to serve another customer.

As John returned from the counter back to the table he was sitting at, once again his mind returned to the events from over the last few days. This Truth or Dare game opened up a lot of questions, not only about his friends, but more importantly, questions about him self as well.

Jesse’s voice occasionally played through his mind, repeating the fanfic the two of them were dared to read.

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened to my b..body..” the blonde said, a nervous stammer in his voice.

Then flashes of sensation as the memory of Jesse’s lips on his own, pulling him lightly closer, before memories of the conversation they had the other night came up.

"I am more worried about "truth” questions when it comes to Brooke.“ The fear in Jesse’s eyes as he spoke those words mildly edged to the surface upon the very thought.

Why, though? Surly the dares we were subjected to had to be much worse than anything she could ask him. John’s mind continued to wander,

Jesse laid upon the bed, staring up at the ceiling, his expression unreadable. "I’ll.. I’ll be ok. I just have some things on my mind…”

A strange thought came to mind as the kiss the two had shared came back to the front of his thoughts. Could Jesse maybe be……?

As the brit stood at the door looking back at the blonde earlier that morning, Jesse looked over at him with that same unreadable expression as the night before, “I just.. I really need to have some time to think.”

Once again, the memory of him and John’s tongues in battle returned. John took a sip of his coffee, trying to will the images away. Nonsense!

“I’m clearly over thinking things,” He muttered to him self, “It was just a stupid dare. There’s no way..”

But the thoughts wouldn’t leave him. Jesse’s lips were so soft and his kiss was almost.. sweet. Those strange sensations once again filled his heart as a light blush painted his cheeks upon the memory. Is this where the term 'butterflies in your stomach’ comes from?

The brit smiled to him self, rolling his eyes at his internal pun. “Space butterflies maybe..”

As soon as the words left his mouth, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, John jumped a little before looking up to find Jesse standing behind him, coffee in hand and a smile on his face. Speak of the devil.

“What about the Great Space Butterfly?” The blonde had asked, a light smirk on his lips, “I thought you said you didn’t believe in him.”

John just stared back up at Jesse, the blush still slightly present. After a pause, and a strange look from the man in question, the brit simply smirked back with an answer,

“I’ve learned that when it comes to you Jesse, nothing is really that normal. For all I know, he may actually be a thing.”

Jesse chuckled a little, the smile returning to his lips. As he opened his mouth to reply though, John cut him off.

“That doesn’t mean I have to admit it though. Don’t go getting any ideas.”

The two then laughed at they exited Starbucks and headed off to the closing ceremonies. It wouldn’t be long before they had to return back to Jesse’s place so they figured they should make the most of whatever time was left of the convention.

****

As the hours passed by, eventually it was time to leave. The four friends returned to the hotel one final time to grab their things before heading out to the parking lot and climbing into Brooke’s car.

“It’s been a blast.” Eric said with a smile, “I hope you’ll come again next year, John.”

With a nod, Brooke chimed in,

“For sure, Crendor’s right. We DEFIANTLY need to do this again sometime.. And, uh.. I’m sorry about the last few dares you two. For what it’s worth, I’d play Truth or Dare again with you both if you ever wanted to. Thanks for the fun time.”

Jesse, doing his best to ignore the memories, simply nodded at her with a tight lipped smile. She didn’t really mean any harm with those dares after all. And things between him and John were still good, so in a way maybe he should be grateful. He got to kiss his crush after all.

With a hug and a goodbye, Brooke and Eric waved from their car as the two of them drove off leaving Jesse and John to their own.

“Shall we then?” Jesse asked as John turned his attention to his blonde friend.

“Lets head out then.”

And the two of them got into the car and returned back to Jesse’s place.

***

The ride back was relatively quiet. The two had made light conversation along the way, mostly about the con and the various events they had attended. (Well more Jesse than John, as he spent most of his spare time commentating Starcraft 2.) But not too much was said between them.

All along the way, John was catching glimpses of Jesse’s face, his mind still stuck on the events of the prior evening.

~Why can’t I get that out of my head?~ He thought to him self repeatedly. Once again his mind felt Jesse’s lips on his own and his heart began to flutter.

Jesse wasn’t too far off, him self. His own thoughts kept creeping back to him, making it hard to make eye contact with John as well.

~How the hell am I going to manage the next 4 days if I can’t stop thinking about that kiss? It was just a dare, Jesse. It meant nothing to him…~

But that creeping voice inside insisted,

~Why did he kiss you back then?~

Jesse’s eyes darted to John and noticed a small blush on his cheeks.

Maybe…

No. No way, don’t let your mind play tricks on you. You don’t want to ruin this friendship Jesse. Just act normal and everything will be fine.

“So, what do you want to do when we get back to your place?” John’s voice broke Jesse from his thoughts.

“Uhh.. I was thinking we could play a few games..” Eric’s voice slurred, “I got it! Let’s play Truth or Dare!” “VIDEO games, I mean. For, uh, Fan Friday maybe? Do a colab type thing? I dunno.”

A light blush rose to Jesse’s cheeks as the memories continued to intrude his thoughts. John wasn’t fairing much better. After a pause, he replied.

“Sounds like an interesting idea.”

Silence again.

The rest of the ride remained that way until they finally made it back. Unpacking the bags from the trunk, they both brought it all into Jesse’s house.

After putting everything away, John sat down on the couch as Jesse grabbed some drinks from the fridge and joined him. They then set up the 360 and played a few games of battlefield 4. After a few matches, John laughed to him self with a smile.

“You’re really terrible at this.” He said after killing Jesse for the 4th time in a row.

Finally, the tension in the room had lifted and the two friends were enjoying them selves again.

“I’m not THAT bad.” Jesse retorted, before shooting him and getting a kill on the brit, resulting in a challenging grin from John back at him. Jesse chuckled to him self, smiling at his dark haired friend.

“I guess not.” John replied. Occasionally, his eyes darted towards Jesse but he was able to keep the flutters in check.

~Just four days.. that’s all.. I can do this.~ John thought to him self. Little did he know, Jesse was echoing the same ones.

Just four more days.

****


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is in it’s 7200 word glory. I apologize for any sloppiness that comes in bits and peices, I did my best to get it out to you. One more chapter to come after this. 
> 
> I tried to finish it in this one, but I was worried the next part would be rushed, as I also worry I rushed parts of this as well.
> 
> If the gaming part confuses you, go watch John’s WTF is of it, and Jesse’s Fan Friday if you haven’t already. I took dialogue from both plays and toyed with it a little here.
> 
> I hope you all like it.
> 
> On with the show:

**********************

**

His trembling voice whispering was all the Brit could hear.

“J..John.. I….”

Jesse stood before him with a large blush painted across his cheeks. His arms lightly rested upon the dark haired mans shoulders, and the blonde’s clothes laid in a pile on the ground beside the bed. His own clothes were mixed among them as the two friends sat before each other, staring.

“Jesse..” John found him self whispering back, the husk in his voice surprising even him self, “You did pick dare…”

The next moment, their lips crushed upon one another as a fury of sensations bombarded the brit in a magnified storm of electric passion.

This.

He wanted this. He wanted it more than he ever desired for any woman that he ever laid eyes on.

—-

-Knock Knock-

“John,” Jesse’s voice called through the door, “I’m making breakfast. Did you want Blueberry Pancakes or plain?”

As the morning came crashing down around him, it took John a moment to realize where he was. It took another longer moment to register the question Jesse was asking him.

“Uuhhgh… Blueberry?..” He moaned, the light from the window shining brightly in his eyes.

“Blueberry on the way then.”

And at that, the sound of Jesse’s footsteps could be heard walking away.

Day one of the last four days had finally began. John slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the glare of the sun. His mind desperately tried to will away the images from the dream.

~Jesse smirked at TB, the question seemingly a challenge. “Dare.” He had said. John had no idea what possessed him to request it, but the glint in Jesse’s eyes read ‘Try me.’

“I dare you to make me cum.”

As the words left his mouth, the scene seemingly changed from the hotel room with Dodger and Crendor to just the two of them in Jesse’s bed room back at his place. They were already undressed now, and Jesse seemed nervous….~

John shook his head. This would be a long four days. Soon enough, the smell of pancakes reached his nose and John dragged him self out of the bed and wandered over to the door, opening it.

From downstairs, a voice called up.

“Hey dude, what’s taking you? Did ya fall back asleep or something? Don’t make me come up there and wake you my self. You promised we’d work on shit today.”

~Wake me him self, hmm. ~ John thought as flashes of the dream replayed in his mind once more. ~Yeeah.. that might have been a bad idea.~

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” John called back, “No need to get hepped up.”

From within the kitchen, Jesse chuckled to him self as the last of the batter finally finished cooking and he flipped the tiny cake onto a plate.

Soon enough, TB emerged from around the corner looking still quite tired.

“Thanks for breakfast.” he mumbled to the blonde. Jesse smiled back, warmly.

He liked playing host, and was actually really happy to have John staying over. It was just like when he was a kid and he and his friends would have sleepovers. They’d play games until the early hours of the morning, go to sleep and wake up to a pancake breakfast made by his loving mother.

Only, Jesse still had trouble sleeping, so he figured he’d be the one to make the pancakes that morning.

He didn’t mind John being there–if he had to choose he would house the man again without question– But the memories from the convention; particularly the kiss between him and his British friend, still loomed in his mind, inhabiting his dreams in the little sleep he seemed to get.

John didn’t have to know that though, and really four days wasn’t that long to have to endure. Besides, later on that day the two of them would work on Jesse’s next Fan Friday, so his mind would be on work and other things.

Maybe he’d forget about the whole thing and before he remembered, John would already be on the plane back to England.

~Yeah right.~ Jesse internally chided him self, ~He’s been your number one obsession for the last five years. No way in hell are you going to forget that you kissed him.~

~Gee thanks brain.~ Jesse silently replied to him self, taking a bite of his food. John’s voice, however, broke him out of his thoughts.

“So what game were you thinking of doing for Fan Friday?”

Jesse paused to consider a couple various games before replying. He figured he may as well choose a game that John wasn’t particularly good at, just to give the two of them something to banter back and fourth about. The fans always seemed to enjoy their squabbles, and the blonde enjoyed them quite a bit him self. Considering the two hadn’t played Terraria in a while, this could be a lot of fun.

“I was thinking of maybe Electronic Super Joy.”

John raised his eyebrow at the man mid chew, pausing before swallowing.

“Really? You know I’m bad at platformers.”

“Exactly.” Jesse smirked.

Frowning a little at first, John rolled his eyes and smirked back at the man.

“This is just going to turn into a 'lets make fun of John’s inability to judge distance, all the while giving shitty commentary’ isn’t it?”

“Probably.” Jesse replied again, chuckling, “Hey, at least with you there it gives the fans someone else to laugh at besides me and my inability to judge distance 'all the while giving shitty commentary.’ I mean that’s what they usually get every Friday.” John just sighed, chuckling him self.

“Well it has been a while since we did Terraria I guess. I suppose we owe it to them a little.”

Jesse just took another bite of his food, the smirk very much present on his lips. Today was going to be a lot of fun… Provided he could keep his feelings in check.

Finishing the last of his food, John got up taking Jesse’s now empty plate as well and bringing them over to the sink to wash up. Staring after him, Jesse lightly blushed as curious thoughts began to pop up.

~Is this what it would be like to live with John in an actual relationship.. When I cook, he cleans and then it would be his turn to make me a dinner and I clean up?..~

As the brit stood with his back to him washing the plates clean of syrup, Jesse day dreamed about the what-ifs of domestic life with John.

Once the raven haired man had finished, he turned around to see Jesse just staring at him with an odd expression. Only a moment passed before he realized, and at that, the American diverted his gaze while internally repeating to him self,

~..Just as long as I keep my damn thoughts in check.~

“Jesse….?.. Are you alright?” John had asked.

Jesse glanced a look back at the brit before replying,

“Yeah.. Just not used to someone helping me with the dishes.. I don’t really have much company.”

His back had been turned as he was washing up the plates, but John couldn’t help but have the strange feeling of eyes on him. Turning around to see Jesse staring wasn’t surprising to him, yet he couldn’t quite place the blonde’s expression.

“I see.. Would you have rather I let you clean up? I figured it would only be fair that I do, as you had been the one to make breakfast.”

Jesse shook his head, finally cracking another grateful smile.

“No, it’s fine. I appreciate the help.” The blonde then diverted his gaze to the hallway towards his computer room and added, “Speaking of help, why don’t we get to that Fan Friday now? Once we get that out of the way, we can have the day to chill and do other things.”

John, anticipating the frustration the game was guaranteed to give him, just chuckled to him self.

“I suppose. May as well get this over with. How’s it going to go? You play first and once you die it’s my turn?”

Getting up from the table, the blonde replied with a smirk.

“We’ll figure something out.”

And at that, the two headed into the computer room to set up. Upon entering, there were 3 chairs in the room, two of which had various boxes of video games, both opened and unopened sitting on the seat.

The desk it’s self had note pads and pens - presumably for taking notes and writing down ideas for various lets plays- sitting next to Jesse’s surprisingly large monitor.

The blonde picked up some of the boxes and moved them, offering John a seat. He then took his place in his main computer chair, and moved his mouse bringing his computer out of hibernation mode.

“Alright, next thing would be to boot up fraps.”

Jesse clicked on the recording program, and shortly after it opened, he then reached across his desk.

“I have a spare headset so you can talk too. As for the game it’s self, I suggest we take turns after each level.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” John replied, pulling his chair closer to the desk. For only a brief moment, Jesse was fully aware of the proximity between the two of them, before he turned his attention to his work, willing the butterflies in his stomach to go away.

Jesse then leaned over the desk, plugging in the extra head set, and soon after, started up the game. Clicking “Record” on fraps, Jesse watched the title screen pop up as some really catchy music started playing. After a moment to take it all in, he spoke opening with his trademark.

“Hellooooo there Everybody, it’s FRIDAY!!!!” Jesse said, now bopping his head back and fourth to the beat, a giant grin on his face, “So you know what that means again….. IT’S TIME!… To get SUPER… ELECTRONIC…. and experience JOY!…. Holy crap I’m just boppin’.. I’m beepin’ and I’m boppin’ over here… IT’S TIIIIIME FOR ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF.. FAAAAAAN FRIIIIIIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

John, slightly horrified at Jesse’s mild freakout over the mic, just chuckled and added in a somewhat deadpan voice,

“I’m sure it is.”

Jesse, laughing a little now, turned to John.

“And I’m joined today by the one and only, Totalbiscuit. Today’s game.. is Electronic Super Joy. I’m not even gonna talk. Just listen to this…”

After a brief pause, he continued.

“This game has an amazing sound track. It’s also supposed to be stupidly hard, and we’re gonna take turns playing it for you all. Now what do you say TB goes first, hmm?”

John just sighed and added his own two cents.

“I suppose, if you rather have me get this over with. I’ll have you all know, I am terrible at platformers, so don’t be expecting much of me.”

The game then started as Jesse read the opening sequence, the controller now in TB’s hands, following along.

“You lost an arm… in the Disco Wars of 1515, – Let’s face it, it was a dark time for us all.  
You lost an eye… in the War of Rock 'n Roll, – Parting every night and every day.  
You lost both legs… defeating DJ Deadly Skillz, – T'was a well won battle!  
And you lost your ENTIRE Butt…. to an Evil Wizard.”  
..  
“This is the story of the quest, to get revenge for your Butt.”  
Haha! That’s it, that’s all I need– Let’s do this thing! Come on TB!“

As the screen loaded up the next page, John just sighed.

”..Oh boy.. here we go. Well at least the music is pretty good. I’d say this would be the video game equivalent of darude sandstorm, or something along those lines.“

As John jumped from platform to platform, Jesse narrated the text that the various npc characters said as the brit passed them along with adding his various two cents.

” “Welcome. We’ve been waiting! Like, forever!!”– like those guys I’m boppin’ my head right now–Oh we’ve got a gift? A weapon? Cool! Go. Go. Go. Yeah! He’s Jumpin’ around. Wait for these guys, like a clown. Get up! uh.. then get down! That’s a rap! I made, right there Jump in!!!“

”..And I’ll hit you if you don’t quit distracting me.“ John said to him with mock irritation for the camera as he jumped into the portal to the next area, "and that first level was more of a tutorial than anything, so I’ll do this next part as well.”

Jesse chuckled, “Fine by me,” just as John passed one of the check points in the game. With the sound of a sexual moan that the check flags always gave off, Jesse narrated the next text,

“Here it comes! Awwwww Yeahhh!!”

“You’re going to be doing that the whole time after every check point, aren’t you?”

Laughing out loud, the blonde replied,

“Come on TB, ya gotta get with the beat! Jumpin’ around.. with the sound.. and the thing.. and–”

“–the next word that comes out of your mouth, I’m going to take this keyboard and shove it in. The next level’s yours. And believe me I plan to distract the hell out of you for it. This game isn’t as easy as it looks.”

TB then jumped into the portal and immediately handed the controller over to Jesse.

“Sure thing, boss. Let me show you how a pro does–gahhh. I died. OK well that was just cuz I wasn’t ready yet. Ok, here we go!”

The level was pink, and it scrolled from the side somewhat fast compared to the tutorial level that came before it. As Jesse was jumping from the pillars, he dove down towards the twirling stars that bounced him back up to the next platform.

“Right now, I can’t even talk because the music’s so good–err Oh man.. I feel… Like I’m gonna get screwed.. by the game mechanics!”

John just laughed at Jesse’s tenseness.

“Not so easy now, is it?”

“Screw you, TB. You’ll… see. I can clear this level… Hopefully. Oh wait- I played this level at pax - I hate this level–gahhh!”

Jesse died, and then a feminine moan rolled out from the flag as he leaped back to where he was just before he died. John, wanting to distract Jesse similarly to how the blonde did to him just moments earlier, started moaning after the check point the exact same way.

“Ohhhhh YEahhhhhh!!!”

Jesse then died almost instantly afterwards. Instantly being ported back, the flag made another moan, John repeating the same thing once more,

“uughh YEs..”

'No… Noo… God, will you stop that right now!“

"Payback’s a bitch.” The brit said to him, chuckling.

The blonde was doing his best not to blush– a combination of frustrated and flustered all at once. John, seeing Jesse’s face go kind of red, wondered if it was from anger or something else. Thinking quietly, he wouldn’t dare ask.

~He knows what he’s doing right now.~ Jesse thought to him self, as death after death, John would moan with the check point until the level was finally finished and it was his turn for the controller.

~I am SO gonna get him back for that.~ The blonde continued thinking, handing the controller back to his British friend.

Every time John moaned, Jesse couldn’t help but picture it: Hot, sweaty body, crying out as Jesse slid him self deep inside… Maybe this game wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Taking the controller, John started the level.

“Sticky walls hmm..” John said.

“I’m not surprised, what with all that moaning you were doing. Gotta be careful there, TB. My channel is PG, remember.”

John just rolled his eyes before entering the portal, replying.

“You’re implying that sticky stuff is from me? Last I checked, you were the one with a red hot face every time you died to my moaning.”

“Hey! I’ll I’m sayin’ is, I wasn’t the one doing all the moaning. Take that and use it in your fan fics people!”

“Oh brother…”

The next level was a kaleidoscope of black and white that flashed around in a circle. Jesse commented, “Holy shit. Try not to die kids,” and John idly commented,

“Well I guess this is what they were talking about with the seizures. Jesse, you should probably put a warning in the description. ”

The blonde nodded,

“Yeah, that looks like a good idea I’d say.”

John was jumping from area to area, but each time he died, Jesse commented.

“Woman, stop it! John doesn’t need your sexual harassment right now.”

Jumping another platform and sliding up a sticky wall, John noted aloud,

“You know… this game kind of reminds me a little of super meat boy. Not to say that I was any good at it, but it didn’t really block your vision the way this level does…”

Eventually, John reached the end of the level and handed the controller off to Jesse. The level was once again pink and scrolling.

“Oh no!! It’s this map again??! Ugh, go. Go. GO. GO! Ugh, ok I feel like I’m learning things now. Come on. Jump. JUMP. Get the thing!! Oh YES I DID IT!! ”

John just commented in the background,

“I’m sure it gets harder.”

“Oh shit, do I have to jump them while they’re moving? Come on, go.. go.. go ya little shit… GO YA LITTLE SHIT–arrghh..”

Upon Jesse’s death John just moaned along with the check point, doing his best to make the death all that more infuriating.

The image once more of John’s face flushed in passion, ran through Jesse’s mind. Since when was he the one to be the distraction? This was supposed to be Jesse making fun of TB and somehow it’s turned around.

Eventually Jesse managed to finish the level, and with that handed the controller over once more to John.

“Ok, your turn.”

The level started and Jesse narrated.

“Oh no! .. Missiles… You can smash them with B.”

John leaped into the air and smashed the missiles before reaching the portal and the next level started.

“Since the last one was obviously another tutorial, I’ll take this one as well.”

The level was a dark red level that tilted as you progressed. Missiles fired at John as he traversed the landing pads and platforms all throughout the level.

Eventually, he made it through, without any deaths. Handing the controller to Jesse, the blonde commented.

“Honestly, that one seemed a little easy. Ah well, here we go.”

The next level was once again, pink. It had low gravity, and Jesse cringed when he saw it.

“Shit, pink. Oh I have jumping powers now?”

John just mildly commented,

“I think it’s just low gravity.”

“Shut up, I knew that!… Oh god… Jump! Bouncing up! and Up! ”

Soon enough, Jesse started singing to the tune until one of the NPCs said 'don’t waste time!’

“Don’t waste time? Oh shit, here they come!” as a bunch of missiles fired at him, killing him and the check point moaning once more to his death. Jumping back up, the blonde commented a theory.

“I can tell the level’s gonna be hard if its a big pink level. The pinker the level, the harder it is.”

John, chuckling a little commented back,

“That’s what she said, I suppose.”

“You’re not helping any!!” Jesse said back, just as he died again once more.

“Oooooo Yeahhh!” John toted back to him, Jesse trying his damnedest to ignore his mind. Upon hitting the portal, he shoved the controller back at John, as yet another pink level was next.

“There! Now it’s your turn to do a pink one.”

John took the controller, a smug grin on his face. Getting ready, he nodded.

“Alright.”

***

As the recording went on, the two decided to call it a day after much trial and error in their quest to kill Space Pope– one of the games antagonists. Exporting the footage to adobe premier, Jesse turned to John and smiled warmly, their bickering for the camera finally finished.

“Hey, thanks for helping me with the episode dude. I appreciate it, really.”

John smiled back at his American friend who after minimizing the screen waiting for the footage to export, stood up. John stood with him, replying.

“It wasn’t a problem Jesse. I can’t really say I had too much fun regarding the game it’s self.. but then, you know I don’t really enjoy platformers… however it was quite a bit of fun to get under your skin for a change.”

The recent memory of John moaning filled Jesse’s mind, but luckily did not entice a blush this time. Over the coarse of the three hours the two of them had been playing, the tension between them was almost non existent and Jesse found that he could be comfortable around his British friend again without any awkward feelings.

Jesse, taking note of the comment, smirked back. Testing the waters, he made an off hand comment in response.

“Well it was fun making you moan.”

John simply looked over at Jesse silently, their gazed locked on one another, his expression somewhat serious.

Shit. There was that awkwardness again.

As John stared at Jesse, his dream kept returning to him, the curiosity becoming stronger the more he thought about it.

Lips on lips, Jesse moaned into the kiss, “MmmmJohn..”

The brit blinked, a light blush rising to his cheeks. Jesse was still staring at him, blushing lightly now him self, as his gaze was on John. In attempt to break the tension, TB smirked at Jesse,

“It was, was it?”

–causing Jesse’s cheeks to redden even more. The image from his dream once more returned to the front of the brits mind, as he began to analyze the reason his blonde friend may be blushing.

~Is he thinking about the same thing?.. ~ John wondered, ~ Come to think of it.. what was that truth question he was so scared of anyway?… Could it be possible that Jesse might be–~

Before John had the chance to finish the thought, Jesse turned and began to head for the computer room door, his back turned and ears still kind of red,

“Uh, we should get some lunch now maybe? You want Pizza?”

John, tossing the internal question aside for now, simply answered, “Yeah sure. Pizza sounds good,” and followed Jesse out the door.

As the two headed for the kitchen, Jesse was lost in thought.

~Is he flirting with me? He can’t possibly be.. Jesse, you’re just thinking about this too much. As it was, your comment just made things weird again. Next time, I should just keep my big mouth shut.~

John, noting Jesse’s sudden despondence, tried to lighten the mood.

~Maybe some booze will help ease the tension~

“Hey Jesse, did you want me to pick up some Cider? You made breakfast, so maybe I could pitch for lunch this time.”

Jesse turned to John, considering it with a small smile. Good. Tension broken.

“Yeah.. that could be a good idea.”

“Great. I’ll grab my wallet, you figure out what you want on the pizza.”

Grinning now, Jesse nodded with a, “Sounds good, ” and promptly headed towards the kitchen where he had left his things.

When the two had finally gotten all their stuff, they headed out towards Jesse’s car. Opening the drivers door, Jesse smiled warmly at John,

“Is standard pepperoni ok?”

John climbed into the passenger side and nodded, closing the door behind him. Jesse started up the car and pulled out of the drive way as John then asked,

“How much booze did you want me to pick up? I was thinking maybe we could do a rematch on that game you came up with at Blizzcon where we have to take a shot every time one of us looses.”

Jesse thought about it with a smile. If anything, it would be another way to take his mind off of the many thoughts he had been trying to ignore. Stopping at a red light, John continued with the suggestion.

“You still have some leftover munchies we could snack on as well. Make a party night of it maybe? If not, I could buy some along with the cider.”

Chuckling to him self, the blonde nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, that sounds like a fun idea. Just, lets not play Electronic Super Joy or else both of us may die of alcohol poisoning.”

“Wasn’t even going to suggest it,” John replied with a chuckle him self.

Eventually the duo arrived at a beer shop. Climbing out of the car, Jesse wandered on ahead into the building leaving John alone to stare after his blonde companion. The brit, who was standing beside the car door reaching through his pocket for his wallet, thought quietly to him self about the events of the day as he wandered into the store him self.

Erotic images of Jesse had been popping up in his mind constantly throughout the day, in addition to the dream he was woken out of the previous night. The blush on the Americans cheeks as well as things like that off handed remark.. it all added to it….and every time they did, it began to pique his curiosity.

What exactly was the “truth” that Jesse was so desperately afraid of telling everyone? Farther more, why was the brit so hung up on a simple dare or two, that he would be constantly be day dreaming about things as if it was more?

John looked over at Jesse who was scanning the aisles, a small smile on his face as he casually grabbed a box and turned it around to read the alcohol content and nutritional info.

~If I were to be honest with my self, that kiss really reminds me of my distinct lack of girlfriend… I really shouldn’t be thinking about it as much as I am.~

Jesse turned to look at John, who was still standing somewhat towards the entrance to the store,

“John, what do you think of this? ”

Suddenly snapped out of his reverie, the dark haired man took the can and read the label,

“Original Sin Apple Cider, from Florida. Hmm.. I think that looks good.”

Jesse grinned widely, grabbing 2 cases and walking towards the checkout.

“Alright then. You pay for it, and ima order the Pizza now.”

Jesse then pulled out his phone and started to call for delivery as John handed the clerk the owed money. Shortly after, the two were back at the blondes place and munching on their lunch, both a cider in hand.

John took a swig of his drink, and noted the taste. With a smile, he noted aloud,

“Not a bad dry cider. Certainly palatable with a solid bite. I’d drink it again.”

Jesse took a bite of his pizza, replying to John mid chew,

“I’m glad. Speaking of– when did you want to start up that game? We have two whole cases to our selves and another 3 days to go before you leave.”

John took a bite of his own pizza and replied,

“I dunno, we could start now. What game did you have in mind for us to play?”

“Hmm.. maybe hearthstone? You’re pretty good at that game, TB.”

John smirked with a challenging grin, “Let me get my laptop,” and then taking another swig, ran off to the guest bed room.

Staring after him, Jesse smiled. This was just what he needed to get his mind to relax. Any excuse to play a game was always welcome.. Getting John drunk would just be a bonus.

Heading into the living room to retrieve his own lap top, Jesse’s mind went back to that time the two of them played Just Dance drunk. One thing was for sure; his British friend certainly became more relaxed with a few shots in him. This was a really good idea.

Finally, John returned to the table with his computer as Jesse opened up his own, and the two then went into the den and started. The drinks were spread out on the table, and the munchies were placed in a bowl, ready to consume. The first winner was TB, and Jesse raised his can in toast, before chugging a good part of it down. The next one to win was Jesse, and John followed suit. Before long, the two of them were buzzing and giggling like girls.

As they played, the two of them chatted casually about random things.

“So Jesse, ” John asked, “What got you into WoW anyway?”

The brit, accepting another loss, took another sip of his cider. Jesse smiled at him, taking a sip as well, not really caring anymore about the game rules.

“Well, a friend had shown it to me, actually. They played Alliance though, and I found all the races to be quite ugly. Especially humans. I went and made my self a night elf druid, but after a while, they stopped playing as they found different interests. I eventually went Horde, but I preferred the trolls to tauren, so I re-rolled shaman.”

John, taking another sip of his own, nodded,

“I’ll drink to that. I like trolls my self after all.”

“What about you? Why did you roll a mage?” Jesse asked with a smile, the hearthstone game now all but forgotten.

John closed his laptop, the conversation now having his full attention.

“Well, I like fire mostly. There’s just something powerful about throwing a flaming ball of cinder at a mob or another players face.”

Jesse nodded in agreement, grabbing a hand full of chips and tossing them into his mouth with a crunch.

The two continued to talk for hours as one by one the cider and munchies dwindled away. Eventually, the topic came around to Totalcox.

John, quite inebriated now, decided to ask a question that had occasionally crossed his mind from the day he first learned of it’s existence,

“So Jesse.. you might have told me this once, but… How on earth did you find out about..well.. us. On the internet I mean.”

Jesse started giggling, too drunk to be embarrassed.

“Oh that? A fan had linked a picture to me from Tumblr.. When I first saw it, I was somewhat horrified. But I was also fascinated by it..”

“.. So you went looking for more then.”

Now the blonde began to blush, his lack of response telling more then words could. Flashbacks of a few nights ago came to TB, as he recalled Jesse stammering over the fan fic they were dared to read.

How much of the stuff had Jesse already known about? Did he follow the Totalcox tag and read the stuff often?

Jesse’s mind was racing back to the earlier night as well, his own memories causing the blush to deepen. Along with the story came the memories of their shared kiss.

John seemed really drunk right now, as he wasn’t really phased by any of the information that was being given to him, and the questions in Jesse’s mind began to return to how his friend actually felt about the whole thing.

Strangely enough, there was a pause between them as John stared into Jesse before asking a question he was debating asking for the last half hour or so.

“I know this may seem like a kinda stupid idea after everything that happened at Blizzcon but… Do ya wanna play Truth or Dare?”

Jesse looked over at John with an unsure expression. There were questions nagging him that he was dying to ask, yet he couldn’t bring him self to approach the topic. John looked a little nervous asking, but there seemed to be a determination in his eyes that the blonde could just ever so barely detect.

Before Jesse answered, John added with a smirk,

“We don’t have to if you don’t want, although if you do, at lease this time you can pick Truth easily, without fear of the wrath of Dodger.”

Jesse’s uneasy expression melted into a chuckle.

“I suppose that’s true…”

He took another sip of his cider, considering the offer. Maybe revisiting Truth or Dare wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He could even use it to ask John the questions that had been nagging him since the kiss, without any consequence. John would have to tell him the truth after all. And if he picked Dare, Jesse would just make him do something super embarrassing, like sing a girly love song and post it to the internet.“

"Yeah, lets do it.”

John smiled lightly, trying his best to keep his cool. In truth, he was nervous. Not even the alcohol could numb that out completely, and being honest with him self, he really wanted to know what these strange feelings meant. He was grateful the tension between them had faded over the last few hours, and he could easily talk to Jesse without it feeling awkward, but the memories and sensations kept returning. His mind was filled with replays, and the booze was only adding to that, but he was starting to realize he might have developing feelings for the American.

~There’s only really one way to find that out though.~ John thought to him self.

“Truth or Dare,” Jesse asked.

“Truth.” John replied.

The blonde took a large breath before asking. Here we go…

“Do you regret..” Jesse trailed off. He couldn’t ask that just yet. Instead he opted for, “.. playing this game at Blizzcon?”

John’s expression was completely serious.

“No. I don’t. If you must know, I did have fun. What about you? Do you regre–er well actually no. That wouldn’t be fair to ask. You haven’t picked yet. Truth of Dare Jesse.”

The tension and fear from when Dodger was around was completely absent. Jesse smiled as he picked.

“Truth.”

John smiled back. He trusts me.. I’m glad.

“Do you regret playing Truth or Dare at Blizzcon?”

Jesse actually paused to think about his answer. Eventually, he smiled at his dark haired friend and gave his answer.

“In some ways, kinda? But that doesn’t mean I didn’t have fun. Because I actually did. A lot.”

“I see.” John said, “Well, I want to ask why, but I guess it’s not my turn yet.”

Jesse just chuckled and simply asked,

“Truth or Dare, bro.”

Feeling bold, John smirked and said,

“Dare.”

Thrown off a little by his answer, Jesse had to stop to think of a good dare to give his friend. Once more, memories of their kiss filled Jesse’s mind. Jesse shook his head free of the thoughts before finally deciding on something safe.

“I dare you to chug the rest of your cider.”

The brit looked at the can, which had just been opened, and sighed before picking it up and downing it in one go. As soon as it was polished, he could feel the booze making his vision go a little fuzzy.

“Truth or Dare, Jesse,” he said. The blonde chuckled and replied Truth.

John, his mind fuzzy, began to feel a little bolder. He wanted to ask what the Truth question was that Jesse was so afraid of answering, but he wouldn’t ask that just yet. Instead, he opted to ask something else.

“How did you feel when Dodger asked us to read that Totalcox story?”

Jesse’s smile faltered a little, but he assured him self that he could trust John. Before answering, he said,

“I’ll only answer if you do.”

“So we’re upping the anti to Double Truth/Dare already?”

“I guess so, but only if you tell me how you felt.”

“Just answer the question.”

Jesse closed his eyes. He knew this game was traveling down a dangerous path, but at the same time these were the same questions that had been plaguing him since the incident. If he wanted to know, now was the best time to find out. He only hoped that he could blame it on the game, and not lose a friend before all this was done.

“When Brooke asked us to read aloud that story…” Jesse took another swig of his drink before continuing, “..I was nervous. That was how I felt. Nervous. Now you have to tell me.”

Without a passing beat,

“I was nervous too…” John replied. He paused a moment before continuing. ~I guess now is the time to put it on the table~ “.. But this is truth so I should admit that though I was nervous, it was the start of something I never really considered.”

Jesse looked directly into the brits eyes. John’s expression was unreadable. This made Jesse nervous.

“Truth or dare,” Jesse asked, his mind now curious to what John could have meant by that.

“Truth.” John answered.

Before asking though, Jesse considered another question. John had asked a really hard question, so really it was only fair Jesse asked one back. He was kind of scared to hear the answer, wording it carefully so that John could take it a couple different ways.

“Do you… Or did you at all.. Think about .. um.. Our kiss dare, since it happened?.. And do you regret .. well.. yeah..” The blonde trailed off.

John, not expecting that question, looked Jesse dead in the eye. He replied, his expression hard to read.

“I have… And.. to be honest, no. Not really.”

There was a long pause between them, their eyes just staring. Jesse, waiting for the truth or dare, eventually realizing John was waiting for his answer first.

“Uh.. me? Well.. I’ve thought about it a few times since… and um.. I’m not sure if I should regret it.”

John nodded, not saying anything for a moment. Finally, he asked his turn.

“Truth or Dare.”

Jesse contemplated dare, but decided against it. Whatever he dared the blonde to do, he too would have to do. Better to keep it truth for now.

“Truth.” Jesse replied. John’s expression looked conflicted.

Another long moment passed, the two just staring, occasionally taking sips of their drink. Eventually, John asked him,

“I have been wondering what that forbidden truth question was. The one that you were so scared Brooke would ask. Would it be cruel of me to ask you to tell me what that is? You don’t have to answer the question, I just want to know what it was.”

Another long pause. A slight fear could be detected behind Jesse’s eyes, but it wasn’t anything like the fear John saw when Jesse was dared to kiss him. Eventually, the blonde spoke up.

“No, I don’t think it would be cruel.. I was.. well.” Jesse paused to take a sip of his cider, “..I didn’t want her asking me to share my sexual preference with you all… Because I was scared that you may not want to be my friend anymore if you knew.”

There. He said it. Now the inevitable question was coming and the only way around it would be dares from here on out. But he remembered that he had a chance to force John to tell a truth. Carefully thinking of his question, –which had to be related somehow– he asked John,

“Why did you want to know? Are you planning on asking me?”

John watched Jesse, as he stared into him, his fear bubbling to the surface, but yet a slight hope that he could trust his raven haired friend shining behind his eyes. It all started to make sense now. Everything was falling into place.

~So it’s true. Jesse actually is gay after all.~ A small blush began to rise to John’s cheeks as he realized that Jesse may actually have feelings also for him self as well. His gaze darted to Jesse’s lips and back to his eyes again, as his mind began to race. He wanted to know…If there was any time to figure out his feelings for Jesse, now was as good a time as any.

Answering his question, John gave Jesse a reassuring smile.

“No, I am not planning on asking you.”

“You still didn’t answer the first part of my truth quest–” John cut him off mid sentence, his eyes locked on Jesse and his expression deadly serious.

“Jesse, do you trust me.”

“..Yes…..”

John’s voice was quiet.

“..truth or dare?”

Jesse sat there, now hyper aware of just how close in proximity John was, while sitting next to him. If he chose truth, John could ask him the question he had been dreading, 'is the reason you’re scared to be asked, because you have a crush on me’. He trusted John, but he didn’t want to risk the friendship. It was one thing for TB to know he’s gay. It’s quite another for TB to know he’s gay for his best friend.

The two silently stared, their bodies inches apart on the couch. The brit’s heart began to beat faster as he awaited Jesse’s answer. This was it. If truth, he would out right ask him. This way he would have to confess him self, as per the double truth/dare rules. Everything would be on the table. If dare, then…

John once again asked, this time his voice just barely a whisper.

“..truth or dare..”

As the brits eyes bore into him, Jesse turned his gaze away from John as he answered, his blush very apparent.

~I’m sorry John.. I trust you, but I can’t risk you asking me that question..~ he thought to him self before answering.

“Dare.”

John smirked a little, and chuckled. The blonde was staring at the wall, his cheeks completely flushed. If Jesse planned to avoid the question, well….

~Ok then…~ The brit thought, ~Looks like it’s show time.~

“Jesse..,” TB started.

The blonde then finally returned his gaze to look at John. He was smiling warmly, and somewhat smirking a little; the blush on his own cheeks drawing the Americans attention momentarily. Then his expression turned serious again. The brit continued,

“Dare?”

Jesse nodded.

John leaned in ever so slightly on the couch so that their faces were inches apart. It was as if John was about to tell him a secret. God knows he divulged a few of his own to the man already this evening. They do say alcohol is liquid courage. The blondes cheeks flared as his heart began to pound, awaiting what ever the dare might be. Why was John leaning in so close? TB then whispered,

“Kiss me.”

*****


	6. 6

———————————————————————-

The blondes cheeks flared as his heart began to pound, awaiting what ever the dare might be. Why was John leaning in so close? TB then whispered,

“Kiss me.”

Everything stopped. Jesse almost swore his heart did with it.

~What?~

Without questioning it, wordlessly Jesse placed his hands to the back of Johns head pulling him in and kissing him passionately. With no hesitation, John started kissing him back, almost as if he was taking lead. The kiss was hungry and exploring. A heat building up, as the raven haired brit leaned in even closer, nibbling and tasting before opening his mouth to allow their tongues to duel.

Jesse, his lips still pressed to John’s, was thinking rapidly.

~John’s kissing me. John WANTS to kiss me. I’ve got to be dreaming. I must have drank too much and passed out cuz this can not be happening right now.~

At this point, John was now pulling the blonde even closer to him, allowing all that pent up sexual tension from earlier to come to the surface. His dream kept returning to the front of his mind. The image of his American friend, blushing and vulnerable before him. Flashes of the fanfic dare,“This is the best thing that’s ever happened to my b..body..”

And….

John knew, as soon as his lips touched Jesse’s, that he wanted to see where this went. He was lonely, and spending the last few days with Jesse had cured that loneliness. He was also feeling quite concupiscent in that moment and the alcohol wasn’t helping matters any. This kiss was almost everything he wanted.. but it was making him want more.

Jesse, who was also quite drunk him self, began to moan into the kiss a little when John’s hands ran through his hair as the brit slightly turned his head to get a better angle.

After a few more moments of hungry wanton longing, the kiss began to slow down. Instead of devouring one another, their lips began to savor each other. Jesse’s hands were around John’s waist and John’s arms around Jesse’s neck, laying atop his blonde companion on the couch. 

John’s hands idly played with Jesse’s hair, running his fingers through it, all the while slowly and sensually mapping out every crevice of his American friends mouth. Eventually, after what felt like hours (but probably only a few minutes), he came up for air.

John and Jesse just stared into one anothers eyes, neither one of them saying a word.

Eventually, Jesse was the first to speak, "So… Was that dare because…,“ eventually letting the sentence fall. 

John, after another silent pause, answered.

"Do you remember when earlier you asked how I felt about reading that totalcox story?”

Jesse nodded.

“You said that you were nervous, like I was.”

John, still laying comfortably on top of Jesse, nodded back continuing,

“And I also said it was the start of something I never really considered. Jesse I…”

The blonde stared up at John, awaiting whatever it was he had to say. He looked kind of nervous now, like he was about to confess some deep revelation, but was unsure how Jesse would react to it. Funny how only a few days ago they were in opposite positions with Jesse being the one afraid to confess.

“Yeah, John?” Jesse prompted breathily. John, staring deep into Jesse’s eyes, eventually continued.

“After that dare.. and then the one where we had to kiss… Jesse, I think I might be developing feelings for you. As in, the non platonic variety. I just can’t seem to stop thinking about what happened, and how that kiss made me feel… I’ve had dreams….”

“As have I…” Jesse mumbled, almost in disbelief of what he was hearing. He really did have to be dreaming now. The man of his desires was straddling him on his couch, professing that he reciprocates the secret feelings that the blonde had been harboring for five years.

“..And in them we… Jesse, I want to see where this goes. I’ll understand if you don’t want to ruin the friendship, or if you don’t feel the same way, but.. I can’t go back to England in two days with you not knowing the truth. I also don’t think I could live with not knowing it my self…” 

After a pause, John smiled, his expression still somewhat nervous but slightly playful.

“.. So, tell me… Truth or Dare?”

The shocked expression on Jesse’s face, then melted into a warm smile. 

“Truth.”

“Do you feel the same way about me?” John asked, “Would you be interested in.. seeing where this will lead us?”

The first thing Jesse did was pull John’s lips back into a passionate kiss. The brit was a little shocked at the gesture, but then Jesse pulled back again.

“John… You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words from you. The truth–God!! The whole truth is, John, I have been so madly in love with you for the last five years that it isn’t even funny. The fact that you want to give me a chance.. to give US a chance, is… It’s crazy. Who would have thought a stupid game of Truth or Dare would instigate all this?”

“So I’m guessing the answer is yes then.” John said with a relaxed smile, not making any attempt to move from on top of Jesse.

Jesse just chuckled and pulled the brit back into the kiss, enjoying the taste of him. 

The two then laid there making out for the next few hours until eventually Jesse’s phone rang. Breaking the kiss, Jesse apologized as John reluctantly climbed off of him, and the blonde walked over to pick up the line. 

TB by this point was sporting a rather painful hard on, but had not wanted to push things farther than Jesse would be comfortable with. Now sitting up, the residual warmth from the spot where Jesse had been laying, John began to adjust him self, in hopes of easing some of the pressure in his nether regions. Eventually, the man in question returned from the phone to find TB idly stroking him self through his jeans, his eyes closed probably in some fantasy.

A small blush flushed to Jesse’s cheeks as his eyes locked on John.

“Well, it looks like someone’s a little pent up. I was only gone for a minute.. You missed me that much?”

John opened his eyes as his cheeks immediately flushed crimson. Unsure of what to say, he shifted in his seat making room for Jesse to sit down next to him, looking away silently. 

Jesse, walking over with an amused stare, chuckled lightly under his breath. Gladly taking the seat, he edged in close to his British companion,

“Now now.. no need to be shy TB. If you wanted some help, all ya had to do is ask. Now where were we?”

Jesse then pulled John back into his embrace, kissing him softly. As John leaned into the kiss, a small moan escaped his lips when Jesse’s hands began to wander. They were now stroking the brits earlier hard on through his jeans.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jesse looked longingly into the eyes of his deepest desire. John, his words caught in his throat, whispered to him,

“Jesse.. we don’t have to do anything if you’re not–”

Jesse then silenced him with a kiss, and began unzipping John’s pants. Breaking the kiss once more, Jesse smiled.

“Oh, believe me… I’ve wanted this more than you can imagine. In fact, I’m still not sure if I’m dreaming right now. Honestly, it should be me asking that question. Do you want this?–” Jesse then looked down at his own telling bulge in his pants, “–Because if you say yes, I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back any longer.”

As the words left Jesse’s lips, John glanced a look at the lump in Jesse’s jeans before returning to his face again. Jesse looked hungry and longing with a slight twinge of nervous behind his eyes. Again, his mind returned to the dream from earlier,

~His trembling voice whispering was all the Brit could hear. "J..John.. I….“~

This.

He wanted this. He wanted it more than he ever desired for any woman that he ever laid eyes on.

And now it was happening.

John, the blush still present on his cheeks, nodded. Jesse then proceeded to fully remove his jeans. Before long, the two were fully unclothed, sitting beside one another on the couch.

As Jesse gazed adoringly at the brunette before him, John blushed a deep crimson, mumbling.

"Um.. So.. I’ve never done this.. Well.. with a guy before..”

The blonde smiled a warm reassuring grin, taking TB’s hands in his own.

“It’s ok. I’ll be gentle. Let’s start with something easy.”

Jesse then leaned in again to kiss John. The kiss was slow and passionate and moved from his lips to his neck. The brit let out a quiet sigh, his hands trailing circles on Jesse’s back as the blonde then moved from his neck to his chest. Quick soft kisses planted one by one along John’s upper torso slowly dipping to his belly all the while Jesse’s hands were stroking John’s sides. Eventually, those kisses migrated farther south before Jesse found him self in front of John’s fully erect member.

John, looking down at Jesse–blush still fully present– smiled. Jesse gazed back up at him hungrily.

“Ready?” Jesse said with barely contained desire.

Before the man could respond, Jesse then took him into his mouth, sucking gently. John finally let out a raw unbounded moan, the sensations bombarding him in a sea of pleasure not felt in many years. Jesse was talented with his tongue it seemed, and not just in the kissing department.

Going down on John, Jesse was lost in the sounds of John’s pleasure. Every little gasp, sigh, moan and even slight thrust that TB was probably unaware he was doing, encouraged him to continue. John’s hands were in his hair, running his fingers over Jesse’s scalp softly. 

John, not wanting to leave his partner out, eventually mumbled out,

“J..Jesse.. I .. Kiss me…”

The blonde– a little reluctant to stop– obeyed though, leaving TB’s now red and pulsing cock, returning to his lips in a warm embrace. After a few more moments of kissing, TB then took his opportunity to return the favor, dropping to his knees before the American. The blush on his cheeks as red as a cherry, John looked up at him.

“I apologize if this isn’t..er.. as good as you’re used to getting. You’ll have to forgive my novice though I’m sure you can teach me….”

John then took Jesse into his mouth. 

Slowly at first, he lightly sucked the head before dipping down further along his cock. Then he returned to the tip again, flicking it slightly with his tongue. Every time he did this, he heard Jesse gasp slightly. Eventually he began to moan, urging John to go faster or suck harder. As the brit continued his ministrations, he eventually reached down for his own cock, stroking it in time with what he was doing to Jesse. 

Opening his eyes occasionally to watch what the brit was doing to him, Jesse had noticed this. Not wanting to neglect John, Jesse breathed out a suggestion.

“..Wh..why don’t we change positions? I can’t leave you to..mmm…take care of your self.”

Temporarily pausing his actions, John asked, “Ok.. What do you have in mind?”

The blonde, sporting a mischievous grin, took John’s hands and started to lead him to the master bedroom, their clothes all but forgotten on the floor in the den.

Upon arriving, Jesse promptly shut the door behind him before turning back to TB with that wicked grin and pushing him briskly on to the bed. He then jumped on the bed him self, straddling TB in a similar fashion to how the brit had done to him earlier.

John looked up at Jesse with a hungry desire that the American had never seen from him before. If he was still feeling nervous or shy, those feelings were being overridden by the lascivious feelings Jesse instilled in him.

Jesse once more crushed his lips to Johns hungrily and John now kissed back with just as much eagerness. Feeling bold, John reached out and grabbed Jesse’s still aching cock, pumping it as the blonde once more began to moan in pleasure. Breaking the kiss, Jesse turned to his end table and grabbed the bottle of lube that was hidden in the back of the drawer. Turning back to his British companion, Jesse said with slight jest in his voice,

“You think you’re ready for the big leagues yet?”

John’s eyes darted to the lube and back to Jesse again before answering. His nervousness only slightly returned to the surface, but also a slight curiosity.

“I guess.. I’ve never done anything like that before though.. Well, obviously… But if you want to.”

Jesse’s smirk turned serious for a moment.

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t feel ready for.. Hell, I’ve been having a lot of fun with what we’re doing now.”

TB shook his head, the smile on his face becoming interested, the curiosity winning over nerves.

“No, not at all. I want to try.. They say it feels better for guys. Just–” John’s expression turned pleading,“–be gentle ok?”

The grin returning, Jesse nodded before opening the cap and pouring a liberal amount of the liquid into his hand. John watched him do this. He then proceeded to rub both hands together before stroking his own cock, applying the lubrication so that everything was smooth and slippery.

Jesse then pulled John back into another kiss, reaching down to pump the brit as well, the remaining lube adding to the wonderful sensations Jesse was giving him.

With his free hand, Jesse reached around to John’s puckered hole, inserting a single digit gently. The brit stiffened a little at first before relaxing and enjoying the sensations Jesse was giving him. The blonde was still pumping him slowly, trying to distract as well as relax him. Eventually, he inserted another finger. This time John didn’t flinch as much. After another moment, came a third. John moaning into the kiss, Jesse smiled.

“Ready for phase 2?”

TB nodded, unbridled desire shining through his eyes as Jesse then positioned him self at the brits entrance. Slowly at first, the blonde pushed him self in, careful to be sure he didn’t hurt John. The lube helping him in smoothly, Jesse gingerly kissed the spine of John’s back, lovingly. 

“Well… This is different, "John said, as Jesse had paused half way in. Knowing full well what TB meant, Jesse chuckled.

"Don’t worry.. It gets better.”

He then slid the rest of his length into the raven haired brit before slowly easing in and out in a steady motion. At first TB was confused by the sensations, but eventually, Jesse hit something inside that caused a wave of pleasure to hit him in a way he never experienced before.

“Oh god..” John moaned out. Jesse was hitting his prostate. 

His husky voice whispered in John’s ear, “You see.. I told ya it gets better… God John, you feel so good right now…”

The brit began to moan with every thrust as Jesse began to pick up the pace. Eventually he was bucking into Jesse’s thrusts, crying out in pleasure with every one. Soon enough, he felt that familiar pulse inside of him grow. He was getting close.

“J..Jesse I think I’m… about… mmm.. about to…”

Knowing, Jesse reached around to grab John’s cock to help finish him off. He wouldn’t be far behind he imagined.

When the American’s hand gripped TBs throbbing member and started pumping in time to his thrusts, John lost it, crying out in full abandoned ecstasy.

“..Oh god, JESSE!!…”

“Ugh, John…Feels..so good..”

He tensed up, his cock spilling out cum all over the blondes hand. Simultaneously, Jesse could no longer hold back, shooting copious amounts of his own seed deep into TB.

After a brief moment to catch their breath, Jesse once more kissed the back of TBs spine before turning him around and kissing him passionately on the lips.

John smiled into the kiss, holding Jesse close to him. He always liked after sex cuddles. They were his favorite part of intimacy, even though he hadn’t been with anyone in years. It felt like a hole in his heart had been filled.

Jesse smiled as well. It was as if his dreams had come true. Making a mental note to him self, he would have to thank dodger. Maybe they all could play some truth or dare again some time. As it was, revenge was definitely in order.. Maybe involving her and Crendor.

“Jesse..” John spoke, breaking the blonde out of his revery. His voice sounded kind of sad. He didn’t regret this, did he?

“Yeah John?” Jesse replied, concerned.

“I was thinking.. did you want to come back to England with me maybe? I know you have work to do here.. But.. All of a sudden, two days doesn’t sound very long and I’m not sure if I’m ready to leave yet..”

Jesse pulled John closer to him in a tighter embrace.

“I know what you mean, bro.. I’ve been longing for this moment for five years, and now that I have you, it’s like you’re being taken from me again.”

John nestled his head into the crook of Jesse’s neck, holding him close, mumbling,

“I’m sorry. I know I can’t ask that of you–”

“How late is the ticket master open?”

He then pulled out of Jesse’s embrace a little to look at him.

“You’re serious?”

“Well, I think that I’m getting Post-Con Sickness, so I need to take a week off from making videos…” he said, feigning a few very fake sounding coughs, “and there just happens to be some money in my bank account I can use to travel. What kind of boyfriend lets his significant other go home by him self?”

With a grin on his face, John pulled Jesse back into a kiss and the two of them cuddled together for the rest of the evening.

***

Somewhere in another city, Brooke sat at her computer.

“Hmm.. Jesse hasn’t been online in a little while. I wonder what’s going on..”

At soon as that thought has passed, her phone went off.

“Hey, Brooke. Want to maybe come over some time for a visit? I need a good excuse to make some non content for my channel.”

It was Eric. Thinking about it, a smile tugged on the sides of her lips.

“That could be fun…” She texted back. Then she added,

“Wanna play truth or dare?”

****

– The End –


End file.
